Unbreakable
by EnjoyTheBlood
Summary: Vivir en un barrio como Canaryville, al sur de Chicago, no es tan sencillo como parece. Hay cánones no aceptados en esa pequeña sociedad que deben ser eclipsados para que la relación entre Ian Gallagher, el pelirrojo mediano de los Gallagher, y Mickey Milkovich, un chico "malo" acostumbrado a la homofobia y brutalidad, puedan aceptar lo que tienen. - POV -
1. Al menos él no tiene miedo a besarme

"**Al menos él no tiene miedo a besarme."**

"_Al menos él no tiene miedo a besarme."_ ¿Qué cojones quería decir con eso? ¿Qué quería, que le besase en público? ¿Pero ese zanahorio no tenía ni puta idea de con quién estaba follando? O mejor, ¿No tenía ni puta idea de a quién le estaba dando por el culo? Literal y metafóricamente. No estoy muy seguro de qué cojones quiere decir eso, pero… Se me entiende. El puto pecoso estaba empeñado en tocarme las pelotas. Antes del "al menos él no tiene miedo a besarme" vino el puto _"No, no hacemos ningún picnic cuando nos vemos. Solo follamos. Como tú y Angie"_. Ese capullo… Como si me importase una puta mierda lo que pensase. Ya se lo había dicho, ya le había advertido que para mí no era más que una puñetera boca caliente de la que aprovecharme, pero había pasado mucho tiempo… Había incluso pasado por el talego antes de que le recordase aquello. Quizás era hora de volvérselo a decir para que lo tuviese claro. "No somos puto novio y novia, gilipollas." Quería partirle la cara. Quería hacerle sentir como el gilipollas que realmente era…

El puto vejestorio y él se reían a carcajada limpia. Tenía el cigarro entre los dedos, no sabía cuantos llevaba ya, solo que cada vez que acababa uno, ya tenía otro en la boca, y lo estaba encendiendo. Estaban tomando… ¿Vino? ¿Además de ser una puta momia era una puta momia exquisita? ¿Quería cortejar al pelirrojo de los Gallagher… De los GALLAGHER, de padre alcohólico y madre psicótica, que sacaban el dinero para sobrevivir de debajo de charcos de mierda si era necesario, con tal de salir adelante, con un puto vino tinto? Era de risa. No, ¿Qué cojones? Era gilipollas. Quería romperle la cara. Quería quitarle esa puta sonrisa de la boca. Y el otro imbécil se reía y me encendía más aún.

Finalmente pagaron. Bueno, el puto carcamal pagó. Al menos de eso se estaba aprovechando el pelirrojo, no era tan idiota como parecía… Se puso la chaqueta y salieron. Decidieron que lo mejor era andar por prácticamente la mitad de la carretera y yo… Joder. Mis putos pies fueron solos. Cuando quise darme cuenta me encontraba delante de ambos. Ian me miraba con cara de no entender una puta mierda, el otro tardó en darse cuenta. Si Ian no sabía qué coño hacía ahí, imaginaos lo que yo lo sabía. Joder. Dejé que fuese él quien hablase:

– Mierda, Mickey, ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

– Vaaya, es el de la tienda, ¿Verdad? – Lo dijo divertido, como si no estuviese a punto de partirle la cara. No me jodas. Lo estaba viendo. Me rascaba la nariz por no arrancarle la piel a tiras justo ahí en medio. – Vamos, Ian, no seas maleducado… Invita a tu novio a mi casa. Quiero decir… Cuantos más mejor, ¿no?

No le miré. No miré al puto zanahorio, pero me imagino la cara que estaba poniendo. Sabía lo que venía a continuación. ¿Qué cojones había hecho el abuelo? ¿Qué coño me estaba llamando…? Ambos sabíamos lo que venía a continuación.

– Lo siento. – Dije entre risas que no pude contener. Ya me estaba imaginando su puta cara estampada contra el asfalto. Me llevé una mano a los labios y finalmente moví la mano, preguntando, divertidísimo – ¿Qué me has llamado? – Había firmado su sentencia de muerte.

– ¿Qué?

Siquiera le dio tiempo a reaccionar. Cuando mi cabeza chocó contra la suya, con fuerza, dejó de sonreír. El golpe le pilló por sorpresa y eso me gustó más. Cayó al suelo de espaldas, con brusquedad. Escuché a Ian gritar.

– ¡Jesucristo, Mickey!

– ¡Maricón! – Apoyé una rodilla en el suelo y le atesté un nuevo golpe, en la cara – ¿Qué cojones me has llamado, maricón? – Y otro golpe, y otro. No sabía cuando quería parar, o si quería hacerlo realmente.

– ¡Suficiente!

Escuchaba a Ian gritar, repetírmelo un par de veces. Incluso trató de pararme. Me importaba una mierda quien fuese, no me iba a parar, y ambos sabíamos que como metiese las narices más de la cuenta también le pegaría a él. Le aparté con brusquedad y aceptó unos segundos no entrometerse en la tanda de puñetazos que iban directos a ese gilipollas. Me incorporé, le di dos patadas seguidas en el estómago. Estaba que rebosaba de furia. Si no fuese por el golpe que me dio Ian en la garganta privándome de aire, aún seguiría partiéndole los dientes a ese capullo. Caí al suelo.

– ¿Qué mierda, Gallagher? – Grité, tocando con una mano el asfalto y con otra mi garganta, como pude.

– Mierda, Mickey. ¡Van a llamar a la policía!

Me incorporé con dificultad. Vi que Ian se acuclillaba para hablarle y eso me tocó las pelotas.

– ¿Estás bien?

– ¡Vamos! – Vociferé. Uno de los tíos estaba marcando el número de la poli, comencé a moverme, aunque no podía irme sin él.

– Lo siento. – Dijo el muy gilipollas.

– ¡GALLAGHER!

Salí corriendo. Escuché lo que le decía a ese capullo mientras me seguía: "Lo siento. Te enviaré un mensaje", pero esas palabras me importaron una mierda, porque al fin y al cabo me siguió, salió corriendo detrás de mí, dejando a ese cabrón en el suelo, y no había cosa que más me hiciese sentir bien en ese puto momento.

– ¡Joder, mierda! – Gritó Ian. Corríamos, nos alejábamos de todo aquello. Estaba hecho. Incluso un tío trató de pillarnos, pero corrimos más que ese cabrón. Se me escapaba la puta risa, no podía contenerme.

Llegamos a un callejón, lo suficientemente lejos de toda esa mierda como para pararnos a coger aire. El bastardo tenía aguante. "Claro que lo tiene, está practicando para entrar al ejército", aquello me hizo reírme en voz alta. Joder. Eso me ponía.

– ¿Qué coño pasa contigo? – Me gritó, jadeante. Yo tan solo alcé las manos e hice un movimiento para que se relajase, aún estaba tratando de recuperarme de la carrera, pero la risa era inevitable. Me pasé la lengua por el labio superior, se giró, buscando encontrar a alguien que nos pudiese estar persiguiendo, y soltó una carcajada. Apoyó las manos en sus piernas para respirar, aproveché ese momento para apoyar mi mano en su cuello y tocar su estómago, buscando presionarle, hacerle reaccionar. Pareció hacerle cosquillas de algún modo. Me respondió tratando de pararme, riéndose en voz alta. Corrimos otra vez, a carcajada limpia. Ese cabrón se podía quedar con su puto vino tinto y su pasta, aquella vez me había escogido a mí.

**Me sentía jodidamente vivo. Jodidamente vivo. **

_Esta historia está sacada originalmente de la serie "Shameless US", basada en la historia de Ian Gallagher y Mickey Milkovich, más conocidos en conjunto como "Gallavich", no es algo que yo haya inventado por completo, solo es algo que modifico y plasmo de esta forma. _

_Espero que os guste, y me gustaría leer opiniones, críticas y mejoras. _

_¡Gracias!_


	2. Nadie jode a los Gallagher

**¡Nadie jode a los Gallaghers!**

Habían pasado muchas cosas desde acción de gracias. No solo que Mónica, aquella que se hacía llamar nuestra madre, había tratado de cortarse las venas delante de todos nosotros. Cuando traté de darle un voto de confianza tras enterarse (de manera inexplicable) de mi sexualidad, conocí a Ned. Creo que por un tiempo pensé que era la único bueno que Mónica me había dejado. Conocer a este tipo en esa discoteca de ambiente homosexual y habérmelo tirado un par de veces. Un par de veces que se hicieron en algo prácticamente habitual… Y que se había convertido en algo parecido a un hobby. Por parte de ambos, es así. Era una forma de alejarme de toda la mierda que me rodeaba; de la forma rara de actuar de Carl antes de irse a ese campamento de verano al que Frank le había pagado (sospechoso, muy sospechoso), de las movidas de Lip con Mandy… Mientras Debbie, mi hermana pequeña, se preparaba en la piscina del jardín trasero para darle la bienvenida al verano, practicando para poder aguantar las aguadillas, yo me tiraba a Ned en un lujoso hotel del centro de Chicago. Era divertido hacerlo y al acabar fumar un cigarro, y poder ver la ciudad desde lo alto de un rascacielos. Fue extraño cuando me enteré de que Ned era el padre de Steve… Jimmy, cuando nos invitó a todos a comer a un caro restaurante… bueno, eso es otra historia. El caso es que hubo tensión al principio, pero después decidimos continuar. Seguimos haciéndolo, a escondidas, como siempre… Hasta que Mickey se enteró. Se enteró y le dio una paliza. Joder… Aún no sé qué coño pensar. Cuando lo tuve delante, cuando vi como Mickey le daba una patada tras otra a un Ned que no podía ni mover los dedos de los pies desde el suelo, me quedé completamente congelado. ¿Porqué coño había hecho aquello? Y así, de pronto. Joder… Mickey se follaba a Angie… Y a saber a quién más. No. No quería saber a quien demonios se follaba Mickey. Pero… ¿Acaso yo no tenía yo el mismo derecho? ¿No podía follar con Ned mientras él se tiraba a medio sector femenino de Canaryville? Al parecer no. O sí, pero no le hizo mucha gracia. O sí, pero le apeteció darle una paliza, o sí y… Joder. Me encantaría poder comprender a Mickey Milkovich de vez en cuando. Me encantaría saber lo que se le pasa por la cabeza a ese… Capullo.

El reencuentro con Ned no fue en absoluto algo normal. Al parecer, y por lo que había podido enterarme hacía poco, su mujer le pidió el divorcio. ¿Qué puede causar esto en una persona de… avanzada edad (joder, Ned tiene ya sus años por mucho de que aún se le levante…), acostumbrada a una vida cómoda, sin sacrificios, rica, y con todo ya resuelto? Alcohol. No me preguntéis como, pero Ned acabó en mi casa de la mano de Jimmy. Jimmy hizo de buen hijo y le dejó que se quedase a dormir en el sofá. Hasta ahí todo normal. ¿Qué podría hacer? Padre e hijo, su padre había pasado por un mal momento… Era totalmente comprensible. Siempre y cuando no colocásemos el nombre de "Frank" y traspasemos todo eso a la familia Gallagher. Eso sería una puñetera locura. A lo que quiero realmente llegar es que, con unas copas de más y una erección entre las piernas, subió a mi habitación y trató de que nos… liásemos. Graso error. Se metió en la cama de Lip, Lip por poco le pega una segunda paliza, prácticamente al mismo nivel que la de Mickey, y… os lo juro, si veis a Lip gritar "¡Cuando sientes una polla empujándote por detrás, la intención está muy clara!" os aseguro que lo mínimo que os hubiese podido pasar es que os hubieseis meado encima. No sé como mantuve la calma y acabé soltando que la verdadera intención de Ned era meterse en mi cama, no en la de él, y que quería follar conmigo, no con él.

En fin… No ha habido efectos secundarios de la escenita. Tan solo terminamos con un Jimmy que no cada vez que me ve, no puede dejar de mirarme el paquete por las mañanas pensando, seguramente, que mi polla ha estado dentro del culo de su padre… No quisiera ni imaginarme qué más cosas se le han podido pasar por la cabeza.

Volví a ver a Ned. Vino al Kash and Grab para pedirme perdón por lo que pasó. Tras alabar un par de veces mi trasero mientras yo trataba de colocar las cosas en los estantes, hizo lo que más me temía; añadir una petición más. Si no fuese un Gallagher y esto no fuese el sur de Chicago, todo hubiese sido demasiado extraño. Pero soy un Gallagher, y por supuesto, sí, esto es y será siempre el sur de Chicago. A su manera. Ned tuvo narices de pedirme que robase en su casa. Su mujer no le iba a dejar volver a pisarla y quería recuperar un par de cosas… Yo ya le había perdonado, así que no pude negarme. Además, me prometió una parte de todo esto. Y la verdad… Es que viene muy bien.

"_Vas durante el día y te haces pasar por los de la mudanza. No te preocupes, se queda despierta hasta las tres de la mañana bebiendo Stoli de vainilla y viendo la teletienda. Estará inconsciente hasta entrada la media tarde… Además, esto será muy lucrativo para ti. Puedes quedarte cualquier cosa que quieras, todo lo que yo quiero son los dos trajes de Armani, mi Lucien Freud, y mi botella de Chateau Latour Pauillac de 1990."_

Y mientras pensaba en todo esto, realmente tenía una preocupación mayor. ¿Cómo coño le podía pedir ayuda a Mickey para colaborar con Ned después de lo que pasó en mitad de la calle…?

El ruido de la pistola no pasó desapercibido. Aunque parezca que no, había estado bastante pendiente por si se le cruzaban los cables y… No sé. ¿Sería Mickey capaz de matarme? No. Pero no creo que tuviese tampoco ningún pelo en la lengua a la hora de dispararme a una pierna, y la idea no es demasiado atractiva. El circuito no es muy extenso, pero es suficiente para entrenar. Unos cuantos neumáticos para saltar de un lado a otro y mover las piernas, una red para pasar por debajo, y un rifle entre las manos. El mismo que hasta entonces había llevado a la Escuela Armada de ROTC. No iba a alargarlo más… Ya había extendido el circuito tres vueltas. Tenía que parecer seguro.

– ¡Eh, Mickey! ¿Recuerdas al tipo al que casi matas a patadas en la entrada de ese club? Quiere que me meta en su mansión y robe sus cosas.

– ¿De verdad? – Sonó con tan poco interés que pensé en callarme la boca de inmediato y no seguir con la propuesta… Estaba fumando, el sol le daba en la cara y volvía a alzar la pistola en mi dirección – Qué gracioso. – Disparó. No me moví, al contrario, recuperé el ritmo y volví a la zona de los neumáticos para retomar mi entrenamiento.

– Él no puede hacerlo. Divorcio. Dice que puedo coger todo lo que quiera. Está forrado. ¿Te apuntas? – Recuperé el ritmo, casi se me había olvidado que Mickey estaba jugando a disparar al aire, y en mi dirección. Me tiré al suelo para pasar esa red, sin soltar el arma. De pronto tuve que cubrirme con las manos. Los disparos sonaron muy cerca, cuatro demasiado peligrosos, tanto que me encogí un poco, por inercia, tratando de algún modo de protegerme. Dos disparos más que me pusieron realmente nervioso. Alcé la voz, había soltado el rifle - ¡Dios santo! ¡¿Esas balas son de salva, no?! – Me arrastré como pude, con el sol en la cara, y me puse en pie, agarrando de nuevo mí arma - ¡Mierda! – Corrí hacia el fin del circuito, pero sin saltármelo. Tenía que acabarlo. Tenía que acabar el entrenamiento.

– ¿Puedo llevarme a mis hermanos? – Dijo con el cigarro en los labios. No tardé mucho en pararme, finalizando el entrenamiento jadeante, apoyando las manos sobre mis rodillas para descansar.

– Claro.

– Ajá. Entonces vale. Me apunto. – Un nuevo disparo, esta vez no iba en mi dirección. Me incorporé cuando le escuché hablar, aún jadeante, tratando de coger aire por la boca. Estaba sudando. – No sé qué coño le ves a esa viagra andante recién salida del puto geriátrico.

Era mi momento. La verdad es que no pensé mucho en lo que decía, ni en las consecuencias que tendría al hacerlo… Pero siempre había sido así. Primero actuar, luego pensar. La impulsividad.

– Me compra cosas, me pide servicio de habitaciones. – Dos nuevos disparos seguidos, ¿Era su forma de decirme algo? Joder, tenía boca para hablar… Tan solo fumaba del cigarro, de esa manera suya, ruda, pero sexy. De esa manera Milkovich. Únicamente ladeé la cabeza rechazando el ruido, pero no tardé en volver a mirarle, con los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados por el sol que me daba de cara. Soltó el humo por la nariz, mirándome pero sin querer mirarme de verdad. Tuve que añadirlo, si no lo hacía no me quedaba realmente a gusto. – Y ya lo sabes, él no tiene miedo a besarme. – Necesité mirarle, necesitaba ver su reacción. Vi como, con muchísima sutileza, Mickey bajaba la cabeza. Lo ocultó al despojarse de las cenizas de su cigarro, pero yo sabía que aquellas palabras, de alguna manera, le habían molestado. Quizás estaba esperando una respuesta por su parte, pero… ¿Qué coño esperaba de Mickey Milkovich? Al ver que no iba a decir nada, retomé mi camino, con el objetivo de volver a casa pronto y darme una buena ducha de agua fría.

Antes de salir de casa tenía que hablar con Lip. Mandy me llamó, parecía encontrarse realmente mal… Ya sabéis… Al estilo Milkovich, pero se le notaba. Joder, soy su mejor amigo, ¿Cómo no iba a notarlo? Al parecer Lip había empezado a tener ese miedo al estilo gen Gallagher que todos tienen menos yo. El llamado gen "te-quiero-pero-soy-libre-y-prefiero-joderte-y-joderme-a-atarme". Creo que soy la única persona en esa casa de locos que piensa que el tener una relación con alguien no es tan malo… Y también que soy la única persona en esa casa que no tiene la suerte de encontrar a alguien decidido a aceptar algo así_. "Te trata bien, no entiendo porqué te comportas como un auténtico capullo con ella. ¿Quieres terminar? Acábalo. ¿No quieres? Deja de tratarla como una basura. Solo porque Karen se limpió el culo contigo no te da el derecho de joder a Mandy."_

Tras eso cogí la puerta y me largué, había quedado con Mickey y sus hermanos para eso de robar en la casa de Ned. Conduje, propuse quedarme en la furgoneta puesto que yo… Vale, no tengo ni puñetera idea de cómo seguir un asalto. Nunca había robado algo así. Lo máximo que había hecho había sido robar pizzas, o no sé, helados… ¿Pero una casa? Jesucristo…

No hubo problema por parte de los Milkovich, que al parecer, preferirían trabajar en grupo, entre los tres, que meterme como ayudante.

–Oye. Chicos… ¡Chicos! – ¿Qué estaban haciendo? ¿Estaban sacando pistolas? Lo que me faltaba, que se cargasen a alguien… Pobre mujer. – Nada de putas armas, ¿Vale? Es solo una señora borracha… - Fue Mickey quien pareció aceptar mi proposición. Todos dejaron las armas mientras escuchaba como se quejaba en voz baja "Mierda." Rodé los ojos, ¿En qué estaban pensando estos…? En fin, debía continuar con ello. Se alejaron, supuse que era el momento en el que ellos entraban, vaciaban la casa, y yo tan solo ayudaba de vez en cuando a subir alguna que otra cosa a la furgoneta. Me encendí un cigarro, le di la primera calada y solté el humo cuando de pronto alguien subió a la furgoneta por la puerta abierta. Sus labios chocaron contra los míos con fuerza, con bastante brusquedad. Estaba acostumbrado a esos besos, pero no a… No, de acuerdo. Realmente no estaba acostumbrado a que Mickey me besase así como así. Me quedé con cara de completo gilipollas mientras él se daba la vuelta y bajaba de la camioneta para retomar su camino. Y entonces, el _"Al menos él no tiene miedo a besarme"_ retumbó en mi cabeza. Joder. ¿Qué quería demostrarme con aquello? Me estaba volviendo loco.

La cosa se torció. Se escuchó un ruido fortísimo que me hizo estremecer. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Y mil veces mierda. Y de pronto sonó el ruido de un disparo. Joder, como se cargasen a alguien por mi culpa… Como se cargasen a Mickey… Uno de los hermanos Milkovich, Iggy (creo que ese es su nombre) apareció, y justo detrás Mickey. Corriendo subieron a la furgoneta… ¿El problema? Joder, habían disparado a Mickey.

Como alma que lleva al diablo llegamos a mi casa. Siquiera pensé en buscar otro lugar para hacer algo. Ned llegó, le había escrito por el camino aprovechando que sabía que era médico y que nos debía una muy grande después de hacerle el favor, además, siquiera nos había avisado de que su chiflada mujer tenía una escopeta escondida en el cajón de la ropa interior.

– ¿Solo una maldita abuela, no? – Dijo Mickey mientras trataba de no gritar. Le había dado en el trasero, en el cachete izquierdo. Estaba sangrando. Escuché a un niño llorar… Pensé que era Liam, siquiera me di cuenta de que teníamos una guardería clandestina montada en casa.

– Vaya… ¿No es este el malote pega maricas más duro de Chicago?

– Que te den. – Respondió Mickey, mostrándole el dedo corazón.

Mierda. No sé cuanto tiempo pasó. Ned trataba de sacarle la bala con esa… con esas pinzas. Mickey trataba de no cagarse en la existencia de cualquiera de los presentes, pero obviamente no lo lograba. Había demasiada sangre. No sabía qué demonios hacer.

– Casi hemos acabado, Mickey. – Traté de tranquilizarle.

Cuando la mujer de los servicios sociales entró, también fue el momento estrella de Debbie, que acababa de anunciar a gritos y emocionadísima que había estado a punto de ahogar a una niña de su clase en la piscina municipal al grito de "¡No te metas con Debbie Gallagher!".


	3. Envíame a la rusa

"**Envíame a la rusa."**

No tenía ni puta idea de donde se había metido el puto pelirrojo. Al parecer, ya no se acordaba de mi existencia… Yo en cambio, sí que me acordaba de él a menudo. Cada vez que trataba de sentarme en una puta silla. No. No era precisamente por que me hubiese dejado el culo como una auténtica mierda a base de follarme. Me dolía el puto culo por el disparo de la vieja chocha a la que robamos, por y gracias al puto zanahorio. ¿Desde cuando hacía un favor a nadie? Joder, ahora tenía que tener cuidado hasta para ponerme los calzoncillos.

Gracias a antibióticos y unas cuantas cervezas el dolor era soportable la mayoría del tiempo, pero cuando se pasaba el efecto… De nuevo, me cagaba en los muertos del primero que pasaba por delante de mí en ese instante.

Entré a trabajar a la puta tienda, Ian tardó en venir, al principio me ahorré saludos, él se ahorró tocarme las pelotas, pero quería saber qué coño había pasado. Era raro que no me hubiese escrito al móvil preocupado o pidiéndome perdón por lo que había pasado. Marica.

\- ¿Dónde coño has estado? ¿Has vuelto con el viejales?

\- No. ¿Recuerdas la asistente social que vino a casa mientras te sacaban la bala del culo?

\- Me acuerdo más del hecho de que me sacasen la bala del culo.

\- Bueno, pues… Nos han puesto en manos del estado otra vez.

\- ¿Qué coño?

\- Han separado a mis dos hermanos pequeños por un lado, a mi hermana pequeña por otro y a mí y a Lip nos han metido en la casa comunal a unos cuantos kilómetros de aquí. Parece una puta cárcel, tío… Es decir, no hay privacidad. Si quiero hacerme una paja tengo que hacerlo en el baño.

\- No quiero ni pensar lo que una nenaza como tú haría en un reformatorio. – Me burlé, dejando la caja de sandías que acababa de traer de la trastienda en su lugar. Ian cogió una lata de cualquier mierda y me la lanzó. La cogí al vuelo, a la vez me reía con diversión.

No sé porqué coño pregunté. Siquiera le miré al hacerlo, me dediqué a golpear y mover la puta lata entre mis manos - ¿Ya te has follado a alguien ahí dentro?

\- Dios, no.

Me acerqué para colocar la lata en su sitio. Le miré de reojo mientras contestaba:

\- Sabia elección. Incluso si te hacen proposiciones seguro que es una trampa. Esos tíos quieren averiguar si eres gay y sacarte la mierda. Y no de buena manera. – Cogí una nueva caja. _¿Qué cojones estaba haciendo? ¿Le estaba dando clases de cómo comportarse en un sitio como ese? _Joder… Lo que faltaba… No era el puto padre de nadie.

\- Genial.

Le miré de reojo de nuevo. Volví a centrarme en las cajas, cargando una tras otra, colocándolas. Pesaban de cojones.

\- Hey, mi padre se ha llevado a mis hermanos fuera de la ciudad por un par de días, así que… - _¿Qué… cojones… haces, tío? _– Si quieres salir de ese sitio de mierda y quedarte en mi casa, puedes. – _Jodido gilipollas. _¿Acababa de invitarle a mi puta casa?Oh, sí. Acababa de hacerlo. Bueno… Tenía ganas de echar un polvo. Desde el puto disparo no habíamos vuelto a follar.

\- ¿Acabas de invitarme a quedarme a dormir contigo?

\- A follar. Eso es a lo que acabas de ser invitado, gilipollas.

Me largué a cagarme en mis putos muertos por no haber sido directo. Me había tocado más las pelotas que hubiese dado la vuelta a mi proposición de esa manera, que la risa que escuché a continuación. "Que te jodan", pensé. Seguramente en voz alta.

Galletas, cervezas, tabaco, una peli de mierda y sexo. En eso se había resumido nuestra noche. Estaba agotado, joder, me había dejado molido, pero aún así tenía que aprovechar la situación… No sabía qué coño pasaría si los de ese puto sitio se daban cuenta de que Ian no había pasado la noche allí, ni qué coño pasaría si se diesen cuenta de que, en ese momento, por la mañana, seguía sin aparecer. Tampoco me importaba una mierda, la verdad.

Había algo que quería probar. Me acerqué al sillón, donde el pelirrojo había pasado la noche. Los dos seguíamos en bolas. Joder. Me acababa de tomar la puta medicación para dejar de ver el espacio sideral cada vez que rozaba el culo contra cualquier superficie. Un parche en forma de cruz cubría la herida.

\- De acuerdo… Tengo que ir al trabajo.

\- Joder, solo un minuto, ¿vale? – Dije con cierta diversión. Esas putas bolas chinas me estaban llamando desde hacía días, era el momento perfecto para probarlas. - ¿Quieres hacer los honores? –Pregunté, enarcando una ceja, enseñándole lo que tenía entre manos. Se puso en pie, justo delante de mí, y las cogió con las manos, jugando con ellas.

\- ¿Un rosario para gigantes? – Ya estaba cachondo. Y su gilipollez me puso mucho más.

\- No. – Me reí mientras acercaba las bolas a mi cuello para fingir medirme. – No, tío, son bolas chinas. Ya sabes, me las metes en el culo y las sacas jodidamente despacio.

\- ¿Y qué tiene de divertido para mí? – Dijo burlón. Jesucristo. El jueguecito me estaba excitando de verdad y no podía dejar de reírme entre coña y coña.

\- Vaamos. – Me moví, dando la iniciativa, apoyé las rodillas en el sillón, los brazos sobre el respaldo, y mientras notaba sus manos frías sobre la parte baja de mi espalda le recordé – Vale, vale, ten cuidado con mi cachete jodido, ¿eh?

\- Iré por el otro lado. – Siguió burlándose, tuve que apretar los labios para no reírme otra vez. Entonces lo noté. No tardó ni medio segundo en acercarse y comenzar a entrar en mí. Mierda. Aún no sabía si debía sentirme mal o bien por lo que estaba haciendo, pero… Me sentía en otro puto mundo, era increíble. Me mordí los labios, cerré los ojos y dejé que continuase moviéndose contra mí.

La paz de pronto se vio irrumpida. Todo ocurrió demasiado rápido: el ruido de la puerta, alguien entrando, Ian corriendo, yo incorporándome.

\- ¿Qué coño es esto? – Mi padre. Mi puto padre… Me acojoné. Coño que si me acojoné.

\- Papá, papá, ¡Espera, espera! – Tan solo me dio tiempo a ponerme los bóxers, vi que Ian había logrado lo mismo.

\- ¿Mandy no fue suficiente para ti, cabrón? – Joder. Siquiera lo pensó. Su puta expresión daba miedo. Le pegó un puñetazo a Ian en toda la cara que le hizo caer de espaldas sobre el sillón. Pensé en hacer algo, pero… Joder, sí, me daba demasiado miedo.

\- ¡Papá, espera!

\- ¡Maldito pedazo de mierda! ¡Pedazo de mierda! – Y volvió a pegarle, no una, ni dos, ni tres veces, hasta que le hizo sangrar. No pude hacer nada para frenar mis impulsos y me lancé sobre él para apartarle de encima de Ian, cogiéndole por el cuello. Logré apartarle, pero eso nada más hizo que también se cebase conmigo… Aunque sabía que no iba a salir ileso de esa puta situación.

Ahora fui yo quien cayó sobre el otro sillón, traté de escapar, removiéndome como pude, pero era más fuerte que yo y me obligó a quedarme tumbado boca arriba. Me pegó, trataba de apartarle poniendo mis manos sobre su cara, volvió a pegarme, joder, ya podía notar el metálico sabor de la sangre en mi boca tras el segundo puñetazo. Y eso que cayeron unos ocho más - ¡Ningún hijo mío va a ser un mono sidoso de mierda! – No pude más. Dejé de luchar porque no podía contra él y me había reventado. Creo que Ian trató de salir corriendo, pero mi padre le sacó una pistola y eso le hizo retroceder - ¡Pon tu ojete en el sofá, maldito rompeculos! – Gritó, furioso. Joder, estaba acojonado. Muy acojonado. Iba a matarme. No sería la primera vez que Terry Milkovich se manchaba las manos de sangre de ese modo. Ian se sentó en el sillón de enfrente y mi padre me golpeó en la cara haciendo que perdiese el conocimiento largo rato.

"Soy Terry. Envíame a la rusa."

No tardé mucho en despertarme, pero aún así no podía moverme. Era mejor no hacerlo, mi padre tenía una puta pistola entre sus manos, y cuando eso pasaba… Lo mejor era hacerle caso. ¿Qué coño pretendía? ¿Qué cojones iba a hacer con nosotros? Iba a matarnos, joder. Claro que iba a matarnos.

Llamaron al timbre. Una tía de pelo oscuro, ojos claros y vestida como una zorra entró.

\- A ese. – Dijo mi padre, señalándome. No necesité más para saber que era lo que pretendía – Ella te va a quitar el amariconamiento, hijo. Móntalo hasta que le guste, Suka. - La puta no llevaba nada debajo de ese corto vestido, el cual no tardó en quitarse. – Y tú vas a verlo, maldita sea.

Se montó encima de mí, no tardó en ponérmela dura aunque mi puta cabeza dijese que era asqueroso. Sus manos eran las de una experta. Una puta. Pero una puta experta, joder. Me daba asco, puto asco, y más aún si Ian tenía que ver aquello. No hice nada por ayudar, dejé que ella se moviese, no reaccioné, joder, tenía hasta ganas de vomitar.

Y entonces le miré.

¿En qué puto momento miré a ese gilipollas? ¿Estaba llorando, o estaba haciendo el puto mayor esfuerzo del mundo por no hacerlo delante de mí? Negaba con la cabeza, trataba de no desviar la mirada hacia nosotros, estaba matándose por no levantarse e irse. Tenía que ver lo que el hijo de la gran puta de mi padre me estaba obligando a hacer. No podía verlo así, tenía que acabar rápido, así que me moví, con brusquedad, sacando fuerzas de donde no las había, la coloqué contra el sofá y comencé a follármela con el único objetivo que hacer que aquello acabase cuanto antes, para ambos.


	4. ¿Por qué coño te importa tanto?

**¿Porqué coño te importa tanto? **

Mandy apareció por nuestra espalda y abrazó a Lip.

– Eh, ¿Has visto a Mickey por ahí? – Pregunté. Llevaba días sin saber absolutamente nada de él. Había apagado el móvil, había dejado muy claro que no quería tener ningún tipo de contacto conmigo. Y al parecer, con nadie.

– Ha desaparecido. Me debe 50 dólares. – Respondió Lip, divertido. No me hizo demasiada gracia… Joder, ¿Cómo iba a reírme? Nadie sabía lo que había pasado, nadie sabía la situación, lo que habíamos tenido que aguantar. Había tenido que ver como Mickey se follaba a una puta… O una puta se follaba a Mickey… Ya no tenía ni idea de qué demonios había pasado realmente, solo daba gracias de que ese momento ya estuviese lejos, y casi rezaba porque nunca más volviese a encontrarme en una situación semejante. Dolía, mierda, como dolía. No solo físicamente, el capullo de Terry me había dejado como una mierda… "nos" había dejado como una mierda, a los dos… Dolía de verdad ver al tipo del cual estás… ¿pillado…? tirándose, tocando a otra persona. Y más a una tía. Joder. Mickey era gay aunque jamás, en su vida, lo fuese a decir en voz alta.

– Volverá a las andadas pronto. – Dijo Mandy de un tono casual que no me gustó en absoluto.

– ¿Qué ha pasado? – Preguntó Lip. Sabía que lo había hecho a propósito, era el único que conocía lo que Mickey y yo teníamos… eso tan raro que ninguno aún podía definir. Tampoco estaba muy seguro de si Mickey quería definirlo realmente. Agradecí en silencio que fuese él quien tratase de hacer hablar a Mandy, y no yo, me hubiese notado raro, estoy seguro. Mierda, Mandy era mi mejor amiga.

– Mi padre le ha dado una paliza.

– ¿Porqué? – Siguió preguntando.

– ¿Desde cuando alguien necesita una razón para no pegar a Mickey?

Desconecté del resto de la conversación. Contuve las ganas de tocarme la herida que tenía bajo el ojo izquierdo, moldeada entre las brutas manos de Terry Milkovich. Ahora estaba preocupado, más aún… ¿Dónde podía estar? Mandy y Lip siguieron hablando de la universidad, de los papeles que necesitábamos que firmase el notario para que le diesen la custodia de los niños a Fiona, y de muchas más cosas que ignoré.

Antes de marcharme, Lip me dio una palmada en la espalda en forma de ánimo, sabía que aunque no dijese nada en voz alta, estaba preocupado por mí. Lo agradecí, de veras que sí, pero de todos modos no me sentí conforme; puse una excusa basada en el inventario de la tienda y corrí a buscar a Mickey por todo Canaryville.

Sabía donde podía encontrarse, ya conocía su escondite de alguna vez… Lo había mencionado.

"_Cuando quiero partirle la boca a alguien y no puedo, disparo contra unas cuantas latas imaginando que lo que atravieso con las balas es el puto cerebro de quien me ha tocado las pelotas."_ Subí a la azotea de uno de los edificios más altos situados a las afueras del barrio, tras las vías del tren, y al fin lo escuché. Ladeé una sonrisa y me dirigí hacia el lugar del que provenían los disparos.

Era un edificio abandonado, lleno de graffitis, pero aún se mantenía en pie, y se mantendría por largo tiempo. Tenía una buena estructura, seguramente durante la noche se llenaba de drogadictos buscando un lugar donde meterse una buena dosis de heroína para dormir bien y no soñar con su mierda de vida. Le ví, me daba la espalda. Tal como imaginé, Mickey estaba disparando contra unas cuantas latas que estaban elevadas sobre un gran montón de piedras. Sé que me escuchó llegar, pero no movió ni un ápice de su cuerpo, siquiera bajó la pistola hasta que no me paré, situándome dentro de su campo de visión pero no en una trayectoria fácil del arma que sostenía entre las manos. Un nuevo disparo y bajó ambas manos. La risa me salió sola y siquiera sé aún porqué. Estaba nervioso, era una sensación muy rara. Quizás a veces actúo de manera imprevisible, por impulsos, como diría Fiona.

– Así que… Gracias a mí te han dado una paliza y te han disparado en el culo. – Seguí con la sonrisa en los labios. No sabía porqué, pero necesitaba sonreír, necesitaba transmitir de alguna manera que no estaba preocupado, que por mi parte, todo era una gilipollez y que podíamos continuar. Necesitaba darle confianza, era solo una puñetera batallita más que contar. Como si no hubiese dolido ver todo aquello. Mickey se movió un poco, volvió a alzar la pistola para apuntar y me hizo caso omiso. Seguí hablando – Solo quería asegurarme de que estabas bien. – Me apoyé contra la pared del edificio, cruzándome de brazos, sin bajar la mirada de cada uno de sus movimientos. Volvió a disparar. Parecía que estaba respondiéndome tras cada disparo. Seguí hablando, con la esperanza de al menos arrancarle un "cierra la puta boca" de los labios – Oye, no puedo dejar de pensar en ello… en lo que pasó. – Siquiera se molestó en mirarme. Me estaba empezando a enfadar. Joder, estaba ahí, buscándole, tras él, ¡Estaba jodidamente preocupado! ¿Por qué diablos no me contestaba? ¿Era vergüenza? ¿Era asco? ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? ¡Ni que hubiese sido mi maldita culpa que su puñetero padre fuese un puto homófobo! – ¿Al menos podrías mirarme? – Alcé un poco la voz, quería dejarle claro que estaba molesto, que quería que me hiciese caso. Mierda… Necesitaba hablar con él, escuchar que todo estaba bien, que no era el puto culpable. No lo era. Pero nada. Tras balancearse un par de veces en el sitio volvió a disparar. Adiós paciencia. Era un gilipollas. – Bien. – Hice lo que me pedía en silencio: me aparté de su camino. Tenía un juicio al que acudir.

– _Señorita Gallagher, ¿Podría decirme porqué su padre debería ser declarado "no apto" a tener la custodia de sus hijos?_

– _Una vez estábamos viviendo en un coche. El tío Nick nos había mandado a la mierda, no pudimos encontrar ningún otro sitio donde quedarnos. Lip, Ian y yo dormíamos en los asientos de atrás cuando de pronto Frank se detuvo, en medio de la noche, creo que estábamos en Halstead. Me dijo que cogiese a los chicos y saliese a la cuneta, que no tardaría en volver a por nosotros. Tenía seis años. Unas cuantas horas después, aún seguíamos sentados en la acera, donde nos dijo que le esperásemos, Ian tenía fiebre. Estaba delirando, no sabía qué hacer. Así que corrí por la calle, con Lip bajo un brazo, Ian bajo el otro, tratando de encontrar ayuda. Habría sido más fácil conseguir un poco de crack que una visita al médico. Al final lo hice a pie. Dijeron que Ian tenía cuarenta de fiebre, y que otro par de otras y… ¿Quién sabe? No encontré a Frank hasta que pasaron un par de días. Lo primero que me preguntó fue cuanto dinero llevaba encima. Ojalá pudiese decir que fue la única vez, pero solo fue la primera. Mi madre es bipolar, y mi padre es un alcohólico y un adicto. Coge lo que quiere y no da nada a cambio. Nada de dinero, nada de ayuda. He hecho lo que he podido para ayudar a criar a mis hermanos, ojalá pudiese haber hecho algo más. No le estoy pidiendo misericordia, señoría, o su admiración, solo quiero ser capaz de darles a estos niños lo que se merecen, porque son grandes chicos y se merecen lo mejor._

Fiona consiguió nuestra custodia, al menos había algo por lo que alegrarse entre tanta mierda que había pasado, también conseguimos quedarnos con nuestra casa cuando el capullo de nuestro tío trató de darnos la patada.

Una nueva discusión entre Mandy y Lip. ¿Por qué se esforzaban tanto en darme esos dolores de cabeza? ¿Qué había pasado ahora? Había oído algo sobre Facebook, sobre Karen y unas fotos, la Universidad y Lip… Parecían un maldito matrimonio. ¿Y mientras tanto? Mientras tanto yo seguía sin saber nada de Mickey. Hasta las heridas ya habían desaparecido. Habían pasado… ¿Dos semanas, tres? Desde la última vez que nos vimos en ese edificio abandonado. Traté de darle espacio, quise ver si intentaba algo… Pero en la tienda a penas nos cruzábamos, y si lo hacíamos, me mandaba a la mierda mascullando. Me rendí, la verdad es que pensé que todo había acabado, pero… En esos momentos era cuando me daba cuenta de que de verdad le echaba de menos.

– ¿Crees que tiene razón? – Me preguntó Mandy. Me encogí de hombros dejando claro que no me metería en sus asuntos, pero me resultaba divertido verlos de ese modo, como un matrimonio cascarrabias de esos de la televisión – Los hombres nunca tienen razón, por eso se creó a las mujeres, para pensar por vosotros, gilipollas. Vamos, mira Mickey, casándose con una puta a la que ha dejado embarazada. – El maldito mundo se me derrumbó encima.

– ¿Qué? – Fue lo único que fui capaz de decir. Me paré en mitad del pasillo, mirándola fijamente, esperando que aquello que había escuchado hubiese sido un error y que rectificara. Un estúpido error.

– Los hombres sois débiles y estúpidos, incluso los que sois buenos. ¡Vamos! ¡Especialmente los buenos! No, joder, no voy a quedarme quieta viendo como Lip arruina su vida de la forma en la que Mickey está jodiendo la suya.

El timbre sonó, el pasillo se quedó vacío mientras a mí me temblaban las piernas en mitad de ese maldito silencio.

– ¿Es verdad que Mickey va a casarse? – Le susurré a Mandy en mitad de la clase de Español. No podía creerlo. No quería creérmelo. Jesucristo… ¿Qué iba a pasar con nosotros? Mejor dicho, ¿Iba a seguir habiendo un "nosotros" después de todo esto?

– Sí, en un par de semanas. – Respondió Mandy aún con el lápiz entre los labios.

– Dios… ¿Con quién? Siquiera sabía que estaba saliendo con alguien.

– Bueno… No creo que estuviese viéndola tanto como haciéndoselo.

– Entonces, ¿Por qué se casa?

– Está preñada.

– ¿Y? No lo entiendo… ¿Tu padre le obliga?

– ¡No lo sé! ¿Por qué coño te importa tanto?

Guardé silencio. Si abría la boca sabía que Mandy me pillaría. Ya me conocía demasiado bien.

Me estaba matando. Necesitaba hablar con él. Ya. En ese maldito momento. Necesitaba preguntarle qué demonios estaba ocurriendo, quería saber porqué no se negaba, o, joder, porqué quería casarse. ¡Cualquier cosa me valía, pero necesitaba una maldita explicación! Iba a casarse con la tía… Dios… ¿Era la tía a la que su padre le obligó a follarse delante mía? Maldita sea…

Aparecí en aquel edificio abandonado donde la última vez le encontré. Esta vez no venía con ganas de reírme, esta vez tenía ganas de gritarle y hacer que abriese los malditos ojos.

Estaba sentado en el suelo, apoyado contra la pared del edificio, bebiendo a morro de una botella de Jack Daniel's.

– Así que es cierto. Vas a casarte. – Hablé. Seguía evitándome, seguía sin mirarme a la cara cuando le hablaba, escondía su mirada tras cada trago. – Entonces, ¿Quién es? ¿Es Angie Zahgo o alguna otra tía de mierda que te tiras fingiendo que no te importo? – Estaba muy molesto, era palpable. Quería saber quién era ella. Necesitaba saberlo si no quería volverme completamente loco. Al fin pareció reaccionar. Alzó la mirada y me lanzó una piedra en señal de advertencia. Iba a hablar más de la cuenta y lo sabía, ambos lo sabíamos. Dolía. Me sentía como una verdadera y auténtica mierda. Una gran mierda pisoteada, herida, una mierda que le quería. ¿Cómo había llegado a querer a Mickey? No lo sabía… Pero joder, ya era tarde… le quería.

Joder. Le quería y se iba a casar. Le quería y ahí estaba, sin hablarme, ahogando toda su mierda en alcohol.

Me moví, cogí una botella vacía que reposaba sobre el alféizar del hueco donde iría una ventana y la estallé contra el suelo.

– ¿Qué mierda, Gallagher? – Preguntó molesto, alzando la voz.

– ¡Vaya! ¡Si habla! – Seguí en ello, presionándole, metiendo el dedo en la herida. ¿Qué importaba? Ya lo había perdido todo.

Mickey se levantó, comenzó a caminar y para mi sorpresa, en vez de enfrentarse a mí, salió por la puerta del edificio. Le seguí hasta que salimos. Insistí:

– Así que, esto es todo. Se acabó. Tu padre nos da una paliza y tú simplemente te casas… ¿Sin hablarlo? ¿Nada? – Le agarré, traté de hacer que me mirase, joder, me estaba matando, necesitaba que me hiciese caso, que me diese una maldita contestación coherente.

Su respuesta fue brusca; apartó mis manos con rapidez, quedándose frente a mí. Nos miramos durante unos segundos. Estaba bebido, pero no estaba borracho. Volví a intentarlo, traté de acercarme, y me apartó otra vez.

– ¡Lárgate de una puta vez! – Me empujó. Quería pegarme, y, ¿Qué mierda? ¿Qué importaba ahora? Estaba enfadado, lleno de rabia, si quería pegarme, adelante, que lo hiciese.

– ¿Quieres pegarle a un marica? ¿Eso te hace sentir como un hombre? Vamos. – Me acerqué otra vez, me encaré, haciendo que nuestras caras quedasen prácticamente a la misma altura – ¡Adelante! ¡Hazlo! ¡Pégame! – Y tal como pedí, respondió. Recibí un puñetazo en la boca del estómago que me obligó a doblarme, apoyé una rodilla en el suelo, y una mano también, para aguantar el equilibrio. Me quejé, en bajo, aguantando como podía.

– Mierda. – Le escuché murmurar entre dientes mientras se giraba para coger una botella semivacía que estaba en el suelo. Se dispuso a irse y eso me hizo hablar de nuevo. Hablar sin pensar. Lo que dije, fue lo que quería decir.

– Me quieres, y eres gay. – Se paró. Era obvio que aquello que había soltado no le hizo mucha gracia. Me miró de reojo, esperando seguramente a que dijese algo para enmendar mi error. Pero eso no iba a ocurrir. Era verdad. Todo lo que había dicho era verdad. Mickey me quería como yo le quería a él. – Solo admítelo una vez. Solo esta maldita vez, admítelo. – Casi se lo supliqué. Necesitaba escuchárselo decir para tener en claro que debía seguir luchando. Para mi sorpresa respondió. Me pegó un puñetazo en la cara que dijo mucho más que todo el silencio que había guardado durante todo este tiempo. Caí al suelo, sangrando, con las manos en el estómago, mirando al cielo, jadeando, dolorido – ¿Te sientes mejor ahora? – Pregunté, metiendo el dedo en la herida de nuevo – ¿Te sientes como un hombre? – La patada que me atestó en la cara me hizo perder el norte. Pero siquiera eso, siquiera que estuviese dándome esa paliza, dolía tanto como verlo marcharse de ese modo. De no haberle tratado de frenar me habría arrepentido durante toda mi maldita vida. Lo sabía.

– Me siento mejor ahora. – Contestó chulesco, tirando la botella a mis pies tras darle un buen trago, dejándome ahí, roto, destrozado, herido, ya echándole de menos. Joder si le echaba de menos… Y siquiera le había tenido.

En el piso de abajo todos celebraban una fiesta; Fiona había logrado nuestra custodia. Kevin y Vero se habían unido, pero yo no tenía fuerzas para dar la cara.

Esa noche no pude contenerlo más, y por mucho que lo intenté, por mucho que luché, las lágrimas salieron solas, sin control.

Había perdido todo aquello que siquiera había llegado a tener. ¿Cómo era posible desearlo de vuelta?


	5. Campanas de boda y una borrachera

"**Campanas de boda y una borrachera."**

**Mickey:**

¿Qué en qué coño estaba pensando? ¿Qué cojones sabía? Joder, me iba a casar, en unos putos meses iba a tener un niño, con una zorra. Literalmente. Con una puta. No tenía problema con eso, podría hacerle cuantas pajas quisiera a quien quisiera siempre y cuando la pasta antes pasase por casa. ¿Pero qué coño estaba diciendo? ¿Por casa? Iba a tener que verle la cara todos los días a esa estúpida rusa con la que mi padre me obligó a follar para quitarme el "amariconamiento". Ni que fuese la puta cura del sida también…

Había evitado a ese gilipollas desde la paliza, sí, joder, incluso más aún que antes de que me viniese a buscar y me empezase a tocar las pelotas de esa manera con las jodidas preguntitas de "¿Y ya está, te casas? ¿Sin hablar? ¿Nada?" ¿Qué se creía? ¿Qué tenía que pedirle permiso? Joder, si me casaba era para que me dejase en paz de una puta vez, para que me dejase continuar. Que continuase, coño. Lo estaba haciendo por él, debería habérmelo agradecido en vez de haberme buscado las cosquillas para que le saltase los putos dientes de la boca ese puto día. ¿Qué si me sentí mejor? Claro que me sentí mejor, pero solo por unos putos segundos. Entonces toda la mierda volvió a saltarme encima.

Una boda. Una zorra. Un futuro bebé. Parecía el nombre de una puta película de terror de serie B.

**Ian:**

Ya le había contado todo a Lip, todo lo que había pasado. Me había sugerido mil y una veces lo mismo: "Es mejor que pases de ello, tío, no te metas en más putos problemas". Sabía que no me estaba haciendo ni puñetero caso… Estaba demasiado pendiente de que su gran obsesión, Karen Jackson, se recuperase. Quiero decir… No es que me alegrase porque la hubiese atropellado un coche y la hubiese dejado medio… tonta… Pero había hecho daño a mi hermano, había jugado con él, le había tratado como una auténtica mierda, le había mentido y le había dicho que el bebé que esperaba era suyo… ¿Sí? Cuando nació casi nació con los palillos chinos pegados a las manos… Si no fuese porque era retrasado, claro. De verdad. Además, Karen también había jodido a Mandy. No era de las personas a las que llevaría conmigo a una isla desierta… A menos de que la isla desierta estuviese llena de trampas mortales contra zorras. Entonces sí, la llevaría conmigo encantado.

No había insistido más con Mickey. Al menos había dejado de… joder, sí, de llorar… Me había quitado ese peso de encima en una noche y aunque seguía sin tener ganas de nada, al menos tenía los ojos secos. Aún así seguía doliendo.

\- Colega. – Lip entró a nuestra habitación, me lanzó alguna mierda que me hizo removerme en la cama. No tenía ganas de nada. – Vas a tener que levantarte algún día. – Me recordó.

\- Estoy perdiendo la cabeza, tío… Yo… No puedo dejar de pensar en esa boda.

\- Está bien, es la última vez que te lo digo. – Se estaba cambiado, seguramente iba a ver a Karen de nuevo. Previsible. – Hazte un favor a ti mismo y aléjate lo máximo que puedas de esa ruina total. Lo antes posible. ¿Me oyes? No vale la pena.

\- ¿Me puedes ayudar con los preparativos de la boda esta tarde? – Mandy entró después. Al parecer acababa de ducharse; estaba envuelta en una toalla blanca y tenía el pelo mojado. Estaba hablando con Lip, pero él se hizo el tonto como era habitual en esos días.

\- Eh… Ah, no, acabo de acordarme de que le prometí a Sheila que iría a su casa. – Quéee raaro. Se pasaba la vida en casa de los Jackson… Lo extraño es que Mandy no le hubiese cantado ya las cuarenta. Estaba aguantando mucho, en serio, mucho. Mandy estaba teniendo mucha paciencia con Lip… Se notaba que le quería. – Karen va a volver a casa esta noche. Le han dado el alta en el hospital. Tengo que ayudarla a instalarse.

\- Yo te ayudo. – Me ofrecí, levantándome de la cama sin muchas ganas. Obviamente no me refería a lo de Karen, hablaba con Mandy, sobre la boda. Ahora todo tenía mucho más sentido, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Seguro? – Me preguntó Mandy.

\- Claro. – Dije animado. Hasta pudo haberme quedado creíble. Eso pareció, Mandy aún no había sospechado nada sobre Mickey y yo… O… Lo que fuese eso.

\- Eh, espera tío, ¿Tú no estabas enfermo? – Me preguntó Lip, obviamente para obligarme a que me pensase las cosas dos veces antes de hacerlas. Estaba siendo un masoca, lo sabía, ambos lo sabíamos, pero necesitaba hacer algo. Quedarme quieto me estaba consumiendo poco a poco. Le miré de tal forma que no necesité contestar en voz _alta "Deja que me hunda en mi mierda yo solito, ¿Vale?"_ Lip optó por no decir nada más.

Allí estaba, en el cuartel de veteranos, donde la maravillosa boda entre Mickey y… ¿Cómo demonios se llamaba ella…? En fin. Donde la maravillosa boda entre Mickey y la puta sin nombre se celebraría. No había mucha gente, era un espacio bastante pequeño. El enorme cartel hecho a mano que me dio la bienvenida me ayudó a resolver mi gran duda "Mickey &amp; Svetlana 4ever". Svetlana. Con lo sencillo que era mi nombre…

\- Viniste. – Dijo Mandy haciéndome reaccionar. Fruncí el ceño y aún con las manos en los bolsillos me acerqué hasta ella. Estaba colocando las sillas delante de lo que supuse que era el altar. – Las sillas están aquí, y cuidado con las astillas… - Sabía que este momento llegaría, y no pudo contenerse mucho más. Sabía que necesitaba hablar - Mmmm… ¿Sabes? Lip todavía le lame el culo a Karen. – Comencé a colocar las sillas, tal y como ella lo hacía – Viejas costumbres pasadas de moda…

\- Ajá… - Ahora me tocaba a mí – Entonces, Svetlana. Es como…

\- Es callada. Y delgada, lo que es raro, porque a Mickey le suelen poner las gordas… ¡Le lavo la ropa! ¿Sabes? Le inscribo en malditas universidades y… ¿Y qué demonios hace Karen? Babear y tirarse pedos ahora mismo… - Alzó las cejas y siguió con las sillas. Yo me paré un segundo. ¿La verdad? No estaba escuchándola, estaba siendo el peor amigo del mundo, lo sabía, pero estaba… Estaba demasiado ido con el tema de la boda.

\- ¿Crees que la quiere? – Musité, respirando por la boca, parándome a pensar en si eso sería siquiera una opción. ¿Mickey podría quererla? Aunque fuese… No sé, aunque fuese un poco…

\- Tiene el cerebro frito.

\- Me refiero a Mickey.

\- Ah… No lo sé. Hay cientos de chicos que dejan embarazadas a sus novias y no se casan con ellas por eso, así que… ¿Sabes? Papá está muy emocionado. Él ha sido quien ha planeado todas las cosas. Ha invitado hasta a sus amigos del club de armas… Es casi bonito.

Mierda. Mierda. Y otra vez mierda.

**Mickey:**

¿A quién coño se le había ocurrido ponerle ese traje rosa con peineta a la tía Darla? Era una puta enana con las piernas separadas kilómetros entre ellas… Parecía la puta pantera rosa, solo que más gorda, más baja y escocida.

Vestir traje era una puta tortura. ¿Por qué no podía casarme con un maldito chándal, o con un puto vaquero? ¿Quién coño se iba a extrañar? Todo ya era jodidamente surrealista; mi padre aún no estaba borracho.

Tuve que escaparme a tomar el aire por la puerta de atrás. Joder, necesitaba despejarme, saber qué coño estaba haciendo, ¿Dónde coño estaría el pecoso? ¿Pero qué cojones…? ¿Por qué estaba pensando en ese gilipollas en ese momento? Por si acaso podía arrepentirme después, decidí quedarme en el interior, me encendí un cigarro y comencé a fumarlo nervioso, sin poder parar de caminar de un lado a otro, en círculos.

La puerta se abrió de golpe. ¿Qué cojones…? ¿Qué cojones estaba haciendo aquí él?

**Ian: **

No lo hagas. Ian. Joder. Abre los ojos. Se va a casar. Pasa página. Déjalo ir… ¿Déjalo ir? ¡A la mierda! ¡Todo a la mierda! ¡Necesitaba hablar con él antes de que lo hiciese! ¡Necesitaba que se diese cuenta de que me quería!

Allí estaba.

Estaba fumando, tenía la pajarita aflojada de tirar del cuello de la camisa seguramente por el agobio, o el calor. Cuando me miró bajó el cigarro. Me acerqué, me enfrenté a él, hablé seguro de mí mismo.

\- Me llamas gilipollas por querer tener novio o lo que sea, ¿pero te casas con alguien que se acuesta con hombres para vivir?

\- ¿A quién le importa? – Contestó sereno, estaba aguantando, se le notaba. - ¡Es un puto trozo de papel!

\- No para mí. – No mentí, pero eso me confundió más. ¿Quería decir que no la quería…? ¿Qué era eso? ¡Jesucristo, me estaba matando! Me alejé un poco, necesitaba pensar, y estar tan cerca de él me lo impedía.

\- Hey, oye, mira… - Habló. Me paré para escucharle – Solo porque me haya cogido no significa que no podamos follar, ¿vale?

¡Mucho mejor! ¡Sin duda! ¡Mucho mejor! ¡Claro! ¡Era lo único que quería de él, follar! ¿Cómo no lo había visto antes? ¿Cómo demonios no lo veía él? ¡Yo no quería solo eso! ¡Yo quería algo más que follar, le quería a él!

\- Si te importa una mierda, Mickey…

\- Eh, eh, eh… - Adelantó una mano para frenarme, al parecer temía tanto como yo nuestra proximidad. Incluso parecía que más – Me paré, con cara de gilipollas. Más aún, sí.

\- Si te importa solo una mierda… No lo hagas. – Me rendí. Era un idiota por suavizarme, pero, ¿qué podía hacer? Le quería, y si tenía que arrastrarme un poco para tenerle… Lo iba a hacer... Me arrastraría.

Se quedó en silencio. Su mirada me sorprendió, pero no dije nada. Solo le observé, quería una respuesta, y… Mickey me la dio.

**Mickey:**

Me sentía tan jodidamente bien que no me importaba nada una mierda. Acababa de follar con el pelirrojo, sí, joder, justo antes de casarme. ¿Y qué? Quería hacerlo, desde hacía semanas que lo quería y llevaba aguantando. Me sentía jodidamente vivo y no me arrepentía de nada. Coño, había sido uno de los mejores polvos de mi vida. Ahí la tenía, tenía su respuesta. Yo le había besado a él.

\- Joder, Gallagher… Tengo que hacer que te enfades más a menudo – Tenía un cigarro en los labios. Joder, si seguía con ese gesto de "soy un capullo" volvería a bajarme los pantalones.

\- ¿Entonces qué vamos a hacer ahora? – Me ofreció el cigarro, y lo cogí con más ganas que nunca. No había entendido nada. - ¿Vamos a decirles a todos que se vayan?

\- No. Voy a pasar por toda esta mierda, puedes esperarme aquí. No debería durar más de una hora, ¿no? Mejor que te vaya preparando para el segundo asalto.

\- No dices en serio lo de… pasar por eso, ¿no? – Otra vez. ¿Es que no me escuchaba? ¿Es que no me escuchaba ese puto cabeza de tampón?

\- ¿Porqué actúas como si tuviese elección? – Le pregunté, enarcando una ceja.

\- Esto es una mierda. Escúchame, Mickey – Se volvió a acercar. No. Joder. No. Si se acercaba volvería a pasar. Joder con la puta carita de "pobrecito de mí, hazme caso por favor", ¿era gilipollas? – Tu padre es un puto psicópata y también un capullo… - Alzó la voz, estaba enfadado, ¿Y qué puta culpa tenía yo? - ¿Simplemente vas a dejar que te arruine la vida?

\- Tienes que madurar de una puta vez. No hables como si supieses algo sobre mi puto padre, ¿me oyes?

\- ¿Estás de coña?

\- No todo el mundo puede mostrar… - Estaba hablando demasiado. Cerré la boca, le miré. Joder, ¿Por qué me ponía esa puta cara? ¿Por qué parecía querer sacarme las putas palabras con una maldita cucharilla? – No todo el mundo puede mostrar como se siente cada puto minuto.

Mandy abrió la puta puerta.

\- Mick… Todo el mundo está buscándote.

\- ¡Estaba fumando un puto cigarro! ¿Vale?

Y tras esto entré a enfrentarme a mi puto destino. O al de mi padre, ¿Qué coño importaba? Ya estaba hecho.

**Ian: **

Me senté al lado de Mandy, en una de las sillas que yo mismo había colocado. La música sonó, todo el mundo se puso en pie, todo el mundo se giró para mirar a la novia, a los novios, como llegaba la primera a ese… altar improvisado. Yo no lo hice, no tenía ganas de hacerlo. Vi a Mandy sonreír… Cuantas ganas tenía de contarle todo lo que estaba sucediendo, necesitaba hablar con alguien o me volvería completamente loco… Pero no era el momento. Aguanté la compostura y tragué saliva, alzando la cabeza todo lo que pude, como si aquello me fuese a ayudar a no derrumbarme.

La zorr… Svetlana llegó al altar, le dio la mano a Mickey que ya esperaba ante el cura. Vi a Terry Milkovich en la primera fila y tuve que apretar los dientes. Ese cabrón… Todo era culpa de ese cabrón.

Al menos noté la sonrisa forzada que Mickey trataba de mantener en los labios.

En ese momento agradecí formar parte del sur de Chicago; me moví y llegué hasta la barra que había al fondo de la sala. Cogí un vaso, la botella de vodka y bebí a palo seco. "¡Hasta que el cuerpo aguante!", me dije.

Perdí la noción del tiempo, siquiera escuché el "si quiero" por parte de ninguno, estaba demasiado ocupado ahogando toda mi mierda en ese alcohol barato que tanto me recordaba al sabor de la boca de Mickey.

Pasó mucho tiempo… O eso pensé. Todo daba vueltas, joder, tenía ganas hasta de vomitar… Creo que estaba algo borracho... ¿Qué coño? ¡Estaba muy borracho! Lip apareció, me aferré a su hombro y hablé.

\- Lo ha hecho. –Me acerqué más, no dejaba de moverse. Mierda. Le agarré de la nuca para que dejase de tambalearse – Se ha casado. Con una mujer.

\- Te dije que no vinieras, tío.

\- Trata de quedarte de brazos cruzados cuando la persona que amas… No, lo siento… ¡El tío al que te follas, se casa con una zorra cualquiera! – Alcé la voz. No vi la cara de Mandy, aunque en ese momento me hubiese importado una auténtica mierda… Ya era hora, joder, se había enterado de todo, estaba harto de ocultarlo - ¡Maldita comunista! – Grité, cogí lo primero que mis manos tocaron y lo lancé contra el maldito altar.

Lip me sacó arrastras de ahí.

El aire fresco me sentó bien, pero que me moviese con tanta brusquedad…

\- No voy a llegar.

\- Vamos, Ian, estamos cerca de casa… ¡Joder!

\- Tengo que pararme aunque sea un poco…

\- Oye, para. ¡Ya estamos casi… no, no! Dios… - Me dejé caer boca arriba sobre unos setos cualquiera, agotado, borracho como una cuba. Ya habría tiempo de lamentarse.

\- Voy a potar…

A la mierda. Me quedé dormido con el ruido de fondo de las sirenas del coche de policía que esperaba en la puerta de nuestra casa.


	6. Ahora solo es Gallagher

"**Ahora solo es Gallagher."**

**Ian: **

Al parecer, Lip y Mandy habían roto. Bueno… y también, al parecer, Mandy se la había chupado a un gran negro en el cuarto de baño después de la boda, y había atropellado a Karen con su coche… Y también, al parecer, Lip estaba muy enfadado con ella. No era una buena forma de solucionar las cosas… Pero Mandy lo había intentado todo por el bien de Lip. Quería que fuese a la Universidad, que se alejase de la vida de mierda que íbamos a tener todos si seguíamos aferrados al sur de Chicago… Pero no todo salió tan bien como parecía.

Por otra parte, yo ya había tomado una decisión. Mandy tenía razón, si seguíamos en este sitio todos acabaríamos por volvernos locos, así que… ¿Qué mejor forma de abandonar el hogar que cumpliendo el sueño que siempre había tenido, desde crío? Me iba a unir al ejército. Ya lo había decidido, ya había ido a preguntar sobre… Todo lo que había que hacer para poder alistarme. No cumplía unos cuantos requisitos como que no era mayor de edad, no tenía unas notas brillantes, y ningún presidente o ningún alto cargo me había recomendado… ¿Y qué importaba todo eso? Como bien había mencionado antes; ¡esto era el sur de Chicago!

No pude contárselo a nadie, no quería meterles en ningún lío si algo salía mal.

Ya lo tenía todo planeado en mi cabeza; y lo primero era que me apuntaría al servicio activo, cara a cara contra el enemigo, frente a frente. Necesitaba emociones fuertes, necesitaba olvidarme de todo lo que había pasado. Me haría un carnet falso; usaría el nombre de Lip pero colocaría mi foto para pasar por mayor de edad, y lo demás no sería un problema siempre y cuando tuviese algo de pasta en la cartera. Todo lo que había ahorrado para situaciones de emergencia… No tardaría en esfumarse.

Solo tenía que hacer una cosa antes de largarme, y esperaba que no terminase peor.

**Mickey:**

Habían llamado ya unas jodidas cinco veces al timbre. ¿Unas? No. Habían llamado cinco veces. Las estaba contando, joder. Las estaba contando y estaba esperando a que una de esas visitas fuese para mí. ¿Porqué coño esperaba que viniese a buscarme después de todo lo que había pasado? ¿Porqué coño quería verle después de haberme casado con la puta rusa? Joder, lo sabía, claro que lo sabía, pero yo no iba a hacer las cosas más fáciles.

Cerré la boca cuando llamaron por sexta vez. Sería otra puta preguntando por mi mujer, demasiado trabajo… Pero la voz que escuché me resultó demasiado familiar. Era él, era el pelirrojo, y estaba dentro de mi casa. Siquiera me paré a pensar lo que hacía, alcé la voz para que se me escuchase y que supiese que estaba aquí. Por si se animaba a pasar a saludar… Patético.

\- ¿Quién coño ha llamado a la puta puerta ahora?

\- ¡Es para mí, gilipollas! – Respondió Mandy. Apreté los dientes molesto, sin saber realmente porqué. Decidí salir entonces. Me asomé a la puerta y ladeé una sonrisa. Mandy desapareció de mi vista.

– Hey. ¿Puedes con veinte? – Le dije alzando la pesa que tenía en la mano derecha. Me reí en silencio y me giré – Va, entra, tengo que enseñarte algo. – Caminé, convencido de que me seguiría. Joder, no habíamos acabado tan mal… ¿no? Habíamos follado antes de dar el "sí quiero" – Vamos, no hagas que me arrepienta. – No parecía tener muchas ganas de hablar, así que seguí yo mismo forzando la conversación. Me sentía un puto gilipollas, ¿pero qué coño podía hacer? – Mi mujer me ha hecho quitar mi mierda nazi. Odia a los putos nazis. Al parecer los rusos les patearon el culo en la segunda guerra mundial, así que… – Me encendí un cigarro. Eso de que no abriese el pico me estaba tocando las pelotas bastante, pero traté de mantener la calma – Las vueltas que da la vida… Extraño, ¿eh? – Me giré para mirarle, expulsé el humo por la boca mientras me acercaba caminando despacio hacia él. Joder, le estaba buscando, lo sabía. Mi puto cuerpo se movía solo, tenía un puto imán – Trabaja mañana por la noche. ¿Porqué no lo retomamos donde lo dejamos? Se supone que va a estar por ahí follándose a tíos, ¿Porqué yo no podría hacer lo mismo, eh? – Una nueva calada, escondiendo una sonrisa divertida tras el cigarro. Estaba muy callado y eso era jodidamente raro. Jodidamente raro y espeluznante después de todo lo que había pasado.

\- No gracias - ¿Qué? Un momento. ¿Qué coño había dicho? ¿Había dicho que no? ¿Y porqué sonreía de esa forma…? Ah, ya lo entendía… Estaba de coña. Sonreí también, soltando el humo por la nariz, divertido.

\- Los que se hacen los duros me ponen, Gallagher.

\- Me voy de la ciudad. – Me reí sin darle margen a reaccionar. ¿A dónde coño iba a irse? Era el momento perfecto para burlarse de él.

\- ¿Te vas a alguna puta manifestación para luchar por los derechos de los maricones?

\- Al ejército. - ¿Qué coño…?

\- Sí, cierto… Tienes que tener dieciocho. – Joder, me estaba tocando las pelotas y no de una manera agradable. Me moví, evitando mirarle, me acerqué a la mesilla de al lado de la cama y cogí una cerveza que ya llevaba abierta desde hacía un rato. O unos días, ¿Qué coño importaba? Estaba más caliente que el meado de una vaca, pero el caso era hacer algo para disimular lo nervioso que me estaba poniendo, o bien, para no partirle los dientes en ese jodido momento.

\- Sé una forma de evitar eso. – Vale, no estaba de coña. Pude verlo en su cara cuando le volví a mirar.

\- ¿Va en serio? ¿Te vas a alistar?

\- Mañana por la mañana, sí.

\- Eso es una gilipollez, tío, ¿Cuánto tiempo? – Pregunté demasiado rápido. Me había acercado a él.

\- Cuatro años, mínimo.

Me quedé en silencio, sin apartar la vista de él. Su sonrisa era la de un gilipollas, ¡un puto gilipollas! Y mi cara era un puto cuadro. ¿Qué coño estaba diciendo? ¿Cuatro putos años? ¿Era una especie de castigo por haberme casado? ¿Lo era? ¿Era un puto castigo? ¿Lo estaba haciendo por enfadarme? Porque de verdad que lo estaba consiguiendo.

\- ¿Qué coño esperas, que te pida que no te vayas? ¿Qué vaya detrás de ti como un puto perrito faldero?

\- No he venido aquí por ti… - Dijo en voz baja. Bebí lo que quedaba de la cerveza y la tiré al suelo. A la mierda. Le volví a mirar. ¿Qué cojones decía? Claro que había venido por mí.

De nuevo el puto silencio, y el cigarro se estaba apagando entre mis malditos dedos. Finalmente se giró. Joder. Se iba. Joder. Se iba de verdad. Después de todo se iba.

\- No… - Me callé de golpe. ¿Qué cojones? Siquiera sabía porqué coño había abierto la boca. Vi como se paraba, como se giraba. Una nueva oportunidad. Me estaba mirando, joder, estaba esperando a que hablase, a que dijese algo, o a que le partiese la cara. También quería partirle la puta cara. Saltarle los dientes de la boca.

\- ¿No qué?

\- Solo… - Lo intenté, joder que si lo intenté. Quería decirlo en voz alta. "No te vayas, gilipollas". Pero las palabras se me quedaron atragantadas a la altura de la campanilla, atravesadas en la puta garganta. Bajé la mirada, me llevé una mano a la cara, pasándome esta por los labios, acariciando mis labios con los nudillos, nervioso. Me senté en la cama, joder, me estaban llorando los ojos. No pude contenerlo.

¡Coño! ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando conmigo? Se fue.

Me giré al notar que aún había alguien en el pasillo. Pude ver por el rabillo del ojo que se trataba de Mandy.

\- ¿Qué coño quieres? – Dije sin mirarle a la cara. No quería que me viese así, como un puto gilipollas, débil. Como un maricón.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Es todo lo que vas a decirle? - ¿Cómo cojones se había enterado…? Me giré para mirarla, estaba apoyada contra el marco de la puerta y parecía jodidamente enfadada. No solo enfadada, joder, parecía dolida. - ¡Eres una puta nenaza! – Y se largó.

Siempre había sido un gilipollas.

**Ian: **

Nadie había tratado de pararme, nadie había tratado de pedirme que me quedase… Entre esos "nadies" la única persona que sabía que me largaba era Mickey. No le había dicho nada a mis hermanos, ni a Fiona, ni a Lip, siquiera a Mandy… Aunque estaba bastante seguro de que ella sí tenía una ligera idea sobre mi viaje. La única persona que podía detenerme no iba a hacerlo, y lo tenía asumido, y aún me dolía.

Esperé la fila para subir al autobús, lo tenía todo en orden, tan solo tenía que esperar a que el revisor mirase mi carnet de identidad y me dejase subir, entonces… Listo. Subir al autobús sería el comienzo de mi nueva vida.

\- Philip Gallagher – Dijo al fin uno de los tipos de que estaba al lado de la puerta.

\- Es Lip – Respondí, le di el nuevo y mejorado carnet donde indicaba que tenía la edad permitida.

\- Ahora solo es Gallagher. Sube. – Me devolvió el carnet e hice lo que me pidió.

Me senté en el primer hueco libre que encontré, sin soltar mi mochila.

Quise sentirme esperanzado, quise sentir que todo lo hacía por mí, que empezaba una nueva etapa, joder… Siempre había querido formar parte del ejército, siempre había soñado con ello y había formado parte de la preparatoria durante cinco años, ¿Qué podía ir mal?

Lo que realmente iba mal es que aquella vez no lo hice por mí.

Lo hice por Mickey.


	7. Abraham Lincoln en el sur de Chicago

"**Abraham Lincoln en el sur de Chicago."**

Por puto orgullo no me había parado a mirar en qué jodido mes estábamos, ni cuando tiempo había pasado desde que ese Gallagher capullo se largó al ejército. Pero era demasiado. Era mucho tiempo o me lo parecía a mí. Se me estaba haciendo jodidamente eterno… ¿Pero qué coño importaba? Ni que le estuviese esperando, joder. Ni que no fuese a estar como mínimo cinco años dándole por el culo a cualquiera de esos soldaditos de pantalones ajustados que prefieren coger con sus manos un buen arma hecho de carne, que de acero. Capullo… Estaría pasándoselo bien entre tanto tío. Estaría pasándoselo bien lejos de mí, mientras yo tenía que cargar con la puta farsa de familia que tenía en mi casa. Mi padre había vuelto, se había acoplado el nuevo novio de mi hermana, un negro de esos que solo se ven en la oscuridad si sonríen, la puta de mi mujer, y su gran bombo. Era vomitivo. Era lo mismo de siempre, seguía sintiéndome como me había sentido antes de… Joder. Antes de todo eso de la boda. Lo del puto Gallagher. Era como estar las veinticuatro horas del día cogido por los huevos, siendo alguien que en verdad no era… ¡No, joder, no es que fuese un maricón! Era… Tenía otros gustos, simplemente. ¿Quién podía culparme? Vale… La respuesta era muy clara: cualquier puta persona. Cualquier puta persona que conociese el apellido Milkovich y sobretodo si lo compartía.

Y además le quería de vuelta.

Mierda.

Sumando a toda la puta película de mi vida que mi mujer se mataba a hacer pajas y cobraba poco, y que de vez en cuando necesitaba hacerme una paja sacando la puta foto del jodido Ian y que mis hermanos eran unos putos burros y no sabían ni robar un puto banco… Mi vida era como siempre había soñado. No, coño. Mi vida era como mi padre siempre había soñado que fuese. Un puto asco. Y por eso, como cada noche desde que el cabrón del zanahorio se había largado, estaba tomándome la quinta copa de whisky en el Alibi, mientras Kevin se quejaba de un montón de mierdas sobre un tal Stan. O algo así.

\- Quiero follarme a alguien con el pelo zanahoria, con putas pecas y de piel pálida… Joder, que parezca un puto alien.

\- Bueno, pareces estar de suerte… - Dijo Kevin mientras alzaba las cejas en dirección a la puerta. Justo al lado de ésta, en la mesa más cercana, había una tía que cuadraba bastante con mi descripción. Sobre todo lo de "que se parezca a un puto alien", lo bordaba - ¿Por qué no le compras una bebida? – Todo el mundo sabía que lo que Svetlana y yo estábamos llevando a cabo era una maldita farsa, así que no había problema.

\- No lo necesito. – Me levanté, me costó un poco por la cantidad de alcohol que tenía en las venas. Joder, de escupir en ese momento hubiese echado el puto whisky de poca calidad que Kev me había puesto, pero el mismo, sobre el sucio suelo del Alibi – Eh, tú, ¿Quieres echar un polvo?

\- ¿Parezco ocupada? – Me sonrió, rodé los ojos y caminé hacia el baño. Me siguió.

Me la chupó, y menos mal que lo hizo, porque si no lo hubiese hecho y hubiese seguido viendo esas tetas moverse de un lado a otro un poco más, habría tenido que empezar a comprar viagra para las próximas veces. La zorra se corrió, yo me quedé a medias. Se giró para mirarme, se chupó los dedos y se rió. Mi puta cara era un cuadro.

\- ¿Quieres acabar?

\- Cambiemos posiciones.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Cállate y hazlo, coño. – Apoyé los brazos sobre el lavabo y bajé la cabeza para hablar sin tener que mirarla.

\- ¿Pero qué hago? – Menos mal que estaba de crack hasta las cejas.

\- Agarra mis caderas y golpea fuerte mi culo.

\- ¿Con qué?

\- Con los putos huesos de tus caderas. Dios…

No volví a hablar mientras lo hacía, mierda… me sentía un puto marica.

¿Encima de tener que vivir con la zorra, tenía que aguantarme con dos duros que la pagaban por paja? Estaba harto de la situación, joder ¡Mi mujer era una puta, no una esclava! Reclamé lo que merecía; ¿200 dólares por diez mamadas, cinco pajas y dos completos? ¿Qué coño estaba pasando? La tal Sasha sabría con quién cojones estaba jugando. Fui al puticlub e hice que todas las amigas putas de mi mujer me siguiesen ante las palabras de "Aquí nadie tiene puto sexo hasta que se las pague".

\- ¡Hey! Prepara un trago para el Abraham Lincoln de las feladoras. He tranquilizado a mi mujer y a sus colegas la chupapollas, voy a hacer que esos rusos hagan lo que les estaban haciendo a mis chicas; ponerles de rodillas.

Los putos rusos no tenían otra opción que subirles el sueldo. Yo tenía las chicas, sin chicas no habría pajas.

\- Sasha quierre una rrreunión – Dijo mi mujer con ese puto acento al que tanto asco estaba cogiendo.

\- ¿Veis? Los rusos ya están ondeando la bandera blanca.

\- ¿Sabes lo que le pasó a Lincoln al final, no? – Dijo Verónica.

\- ¿Estás de coña? A penas pude pasar de los créditos del comienzo de la peli.

La puta rusa, la jefa, Sasha, joder, no mi mujer, me dio la patada en el culo. Le expliqué una buena oferta: "Un 20% de aumento por tirarse a feos, un 30 por las mamadas y… Lo que les pase en el culo es cosa suya."

Trajo un puto camión de nuevas putas de Chen… ¡Qué coño importa! ¡Trajo nuevas putas, me jodió la idea!

\- Tus chicas están usadas y muy cansadas… Que te jodan.

\- ¡DILES QUE CIERREN LA PUTA BOCA! – Grité. ¿Es que esas zorras aprovechaban el puto momento en el que no tenían una polla en la boca para abrirla y gritar… ¡EN RUSO!? ¡JODER! ¡No entendía una puta mierda con esa panda de malditas gallinas escocidas!

\- ¡Nos has quitado el trrabajo! – Gritó Svetlana haciendo que se le escuchase entre el puto cacareo.

\- ¡Sí, ya, ya lo sé, estoy pensando en algo, joder!

\- ¡Dicen que erres un puto idiota!

\- ¿QU-QUÉ? ¿Y qué coño les has dicho tú, eh?

\- ¡Que además tienes la polla pequeña!

Rodé los ojos, agobiado, me giré para entrar a la cocina.

\- Jesucristo… ¿Qué hay de eso de que la casa de un hombre es su puto santuario? – Cogí una cerveza. Mi padre habló.

\- Tres cosas… Esta es mi casa, dos, sí tienes la polla pequeña, y tres, tú empezaste esto porque pensaste que tu mujer valía más de un par de dólares por polvo. Deja que te diga algo desde mi propia experiencia… No es así.

Una de las locas rusas entró y me empezó a gritar. Joder, me estaban poniendo jodidamente nervioso y no entendía una puta mierda de lo que decían.

\- ¡NO TENGO NI PUTA IDEA DE LO QUE MIERDA ME ESTÁS DICIENDO! – Volví al salón, sin callarme - ¡Dios mío! ¡No sé qué coño dices…! ¡Escuchadme, escuchadme! ¡No os preocupéis, os conseguiré pollas en un par de días! …. ¡Mierda!

Y así es como me convertí el parte del Alibi; Kevin y yo nos hicimos compañeros de trabajo; el piso de arriba del Alibi sería el nuevo lugar de chupar pollas de mi mujer y sus putas amigas; las rusas putas.

Al parecer toda la mierda se había tranquilizado. Las putas tenían sus habitaciones, ya no las tenía correteando por el salón de mi casa hablando en jodido ruso. Y era ahora cuando volvía a acordarme del cabrón de Gallagher. ¿Dónde coño estaría? ¿Qué estaría haciendo? Era una puta tortura que no podía compartir con nadie, y nadie sabía lo jodido que era aguantar con toda esa mierda dentro todo el santo día. Sí, joder, le echaba de menos. O algo así.

Estaba bebiendo una cerveza y fumándome un cigarro en la puerta de mi casa, en el porche. Hacía un buen día pero no tenía ganas de verle la jodida cara a nadie.

\- Hey. – Dijo alguien de pronto. Fruncí el ceño cuando vi al hermano de Ian, Lip, el que se había estado follando a mi hermana.

\- Mandy no está aquí. – Dije sin ganas. No tenía ganas de relacionarme con ningún puto Gallagher que no tuviese el pelo de la entrepierna pelirrojo natural. Joder, y no me refería a la niña pequeña, esa a penas tenía tetas como para tener pelo ahí…

\- Bien, porque vine a hablar contigo. – Le miré frunciendo el ceño, ¿qué coño decía? ¿Conmigo? ¿De qué? A penas había cruzado dos palabras con ese tío en mi vida, a menos… ¡Joder, Ian, hasta lejos me lo pones jodidamente difícil! - ¿Qué coño quieres?

\- ¿Sabes algo sobre Ian? – "Ojalá". Me quedé en silencio unos segundos, desvíe la vista para responder con claridad y sin parecer que me hubiese gustado responder todo lo contrario a lo que dije.

\- No.

\- Es importante. - ¿Era imbécil o qué?

\- ¿Piensas que ese tío me importa una mierda solo porque trabajé con él? – Le di una calada a mi cigarro, tranquilo, sin mirarle aún. Quería ver hasta donde sabía.

\- ¿Vas a hacer que te lo diga? – Le miré. Joder, como mínimo sabía que habíamos estado follando. Le aguanté la mirada, pero mi cuerpo reaccionó rápido y separé la espalda de la pared para ponerme frente a él, con la única distancia que las escaleras del porche.

\- ¿A dónde coño quieres llegar?

\- A nada, solo… Estoy preocupado por él. Eso es todo.

\- Bueno, pues no le he visto.

\- Mmmm… vale. ¿Ha sido muy difícil decir eso? – Dijo casi sonriendo. Era otro puto Gallagher engreído…

\- ¿Está en problemas? – Pregunté. Casi fue culpa de mi puta lengua, que se fue sola. El silencio que guardó dejó clara la respuesta - ¿Qué clase de problemas?

\- Te lo diré cuando lo averigüe. – Y se largó.

¿Por qué coño estaba preocupado?


	8. Cuento de Hadas

"**Cuento de Hadas."**

La música, los tíos, nadie que pudiese darme órdenes… Joder, ¿Cómo había aguantado tanto en el ejército? En ese sitio en el que hasta para ir al baño te ponían horarios. ¡No quería escucharles más! ¡No quería seguir sus normas! ¿Sabéis que también me apetecía hacer? Darme una vuelta en helicóptero. ¿Qué coño? ¿Qué iba a pasar porque dejase que mis manos fuesen solas y pilotasen un chisme que ya tenía más que controlado durante un rato de nada? ¡Vamos! ¡Ni que fuese a irme a Canadá! ¡Solo quería dar una vuelta… y sentir el aire en mi rostro… y despejarme y…! Lo hice. Oh, claro que lo hice. ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo? Ahora era libre, siquiera tenía ganas de que un capullo con unas cuantas medallas más que yo me prohibiese hacer algo que siempre había querido hacer, ¡Dios, siempre había querido formar parte del ejército de aire, y había tenido que aguantarme con formar parte del de tierra! Lo más rápido y lo más sencillo para olvidarme de Mic… Ah, sí, me escapé antes de que pudiesen pillarme. Bueno, no sabía donde ir al principio, pero, ¿Qué más daba? Me había criado en el maldito Sur de Chicago, ¿Quién iba a pararme? ¿Un par de pijos de traje y cuello vuelto? ¡Claaro! ¡Sino la santa inquisición!

Me acordé de Ned de inmediato, y llegué hasta sus garras. Sí, cuando digo garras digo… sexo. Follamos un par de veces, no veáis como le ponía mi traje del ejército, aunque llevase sin darme una buena ducha dos días seguidos. Me lo arrancó prácticamente con los dientes… Incluso hicimos un trío con otro pelirrojo muy parecido a mí. ¿Por qué había dejado de follar con él? Ah, sí… Porque era el padre del novio de mi hermana mayor y porque Mic… ¿Y mis hermanos? ¿Cómo estarían? Cada vez que me acordaba de ellos me entraban ganas de volver a cas… ¿Eso era una invitación para un garito de ambiente gay? ¡Ned sabía como ganarme!

No fue necesario más que un par de días para unirme a una panda de chicos de más o menos mi edad y montar una fiesta en el apartamento de Ned. Maldita bacanal… El problema vino cuando la mesa de cristal del salón y su adorada botella de "añada un nombre pijo" se rompió. Ned se enfadó y me pidió que me fuese. Bueno, había estado bien el tiempo que había podido estar… ¿Dos semanas, quizás? Tenía que buscarme una nueva forma de sobrevivir.

Mónica. Os preguntaréis porqué llamé a esa zorra. Bueno, ¿Quién sabe? Me veía con las fuerzas suficientes como para aceptar un "perdón" de su boca y que me llevase a vivir la vida. Al fin y al cabo, eso era lo que ella había estado haciendo durante todo el tiempo, ¿no? Se había limpiado las manos de nosotros, se había ido por ahí, había incluso, tratado de hacerse lesbiana… Bah, ¿Qué más daba? No podía odiarla para siempre, ¿no? O al menos, no mientras me tuviese entretenido. No me apetecía estar solo, tenía demasiadas ganas de vivir. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan extasiado.

Nos instalamos en una casa medio abandonada, digo medio porque no lo estaba realmente, por mucho que estuviese mal cuidada; vivía una tía de unos cincuenta años que empezó a tirarse a Mónica como forma de pago de nuestra estancia. Mientras tanto conseguí algo de pasta; me ofrecieron un curro en un local llamado "Cuento de Hadas". Bueno, antes me uní a otro con un nombre bastante más porno que incluía la palabra "leche" en el letrero, pero finalmente me hice hueco en el Cuento de Hadas.

Era una garito de ambiente gay… Ya sabéis… Luces fluorescentes, pantalones apretados, mucha purpurina y raya negra (para más morbo) en los ojos. Empecé sirviendo copas, seguí tirándome al jefe, y terminé como bailarín. ¡Ah! ¡Me hice un tatuaje! A la semana de entrar al Cuento de Hadas a currar, con ya dinero en mis manos, me hice un águila en el costado derecho. Bastante sexy, la verdad. Incluso con la pasta que ganaba y las propinas (no obligatorias) me dio para apuntarme a un gimnasio, al cual acudía cuando salía a las cuatro o cinco de la mañana para desfogarme. Y es que tenía una energía… realmente placentera.

Atendía a un par de chicos que me habían ofrecido ir a dar una vuelta con ellos a los servicios, cosa a la que me había negado rápidamente porque uno de ellos dejaba un rastro de aceite que olía a kilómetros, y eso no me ponía nada. Iban en pack, o algo así había escuchado entre la música tan alta. Al otro no me hubiese importado…

_¿Qué coño…? _

_¿En serio? _

_No, era imposible. _

Dejé de servir la copa para centrarme en las dos personas que me miraban a unos cuantos pasos de la barra. ¡Dios, eran ellos! ¡El chico me saludó y eso lo dejó todo claro!

\- ¡EH! ¿Qué pasa? – Grité entusiasmado. ¡Eran mis hermanos; Lip y Debbie. Lip seguía igual, seguía jodidamente igual, pero ¿Debbie? ¡Dios mío, como había crecido! ¡Y cómo había madurado! Dejé todo sobre la barra para acercarme a saludar, dando zancadas. El éxtasis era enorme, ¡Cuánto me alegraba de verles!

\- ¡Eh, tío! – Alcé los brazos y choqué los cinco contra mi hermano, me reí, emocionado, y besé a mi hermana en la mejilla con fuerza. Estaban aquí. Eran de verdad.

\- ¡Debbie! ¡Oh dios mío, estás genial!

\- … Gracias… eh… ¡Tú también!

Necesitaba compartir mi emoción con alguien. Patrick, un compañero del curro exageradamente musculado pasó por mi lado. Le agarré del brazo para llamar su atención.

\- ¡Son mi hermano y mi hermana! ¡Son familia! – Me reí, siquiera me paré a mirar ni escuchar la respuesta de Patrick, volví a mirarles, con una sonrisa imborrable.

\- Eh, oye, ¿Hace cuanto que trabajas aquí? – Me preguntó Lip. Parecía preocupado, ¿Por qué demonios estaba preocupado? ¡La vida era jodidamente maravillosa!

\- Ah… Hace un par de semanas.

\- Ah, ¿Sí?

\- Sí, tío, este lugar es… a-som-broooo-so. Es, es… Muy conveniente. – Me apoyé en la barra. Mierda, me estaba dando cuenta del roce que me estaba haciendo la camiseta de lentejuelas grises en la piel. Me moví un poco, pero sin dejar de mirarles. Entonces me acordé de algo – Eh, oye, ¿Queréis algo de beber? Invita la casa, por supuesto.

\- No, no, estoy bien.

\- Appletini, Appletin… Dos…

\- No…

\- ¡Dos appletinis!

Escuché a mi hermana aceptar y me giré para hacer su bebida.

Dos hielos… Los vasos… ¿Qué demonios? Eran mis hermanos… De cristal. Sí. Dos vasos de cristal… Dos hielos… ¡Estaban aquí! Oh, díos, esta canción… ¡Esta canción! ¡Appletin! Un poco más… ¿Tres… cuatro…? ¿Qué demonios? ¡Eran mis hermanos! ¡El estribillo! Oh, sí, cinco. Cinco dedos de alcohol estaban bien.

\- Eh, Ian, oye… ¿Hay algún lugar en el que podamos hablar? – Dijo Lip. Se habían acercado hasta mí, pero… habían subido la música.

\- Agh… ¡Me encanta esta canción! – Comencé a moverme en el sitio, bailando, siguiendo el ritmo.

Realmente no escuchaba lo que Lip me decía, no era importante seguramente, estaría diciendo cuanto me había echado de menos, y yo a ellos… ¡Más alta, dios, más alta!

\- Oye, eh, unos tíos del ejército vinieron a buscarte. Quieren arrestarte por irte sin permiso, y por robar propiedad del gobierno.

\- En serio, esto es de la mejor calidad. – Tenían que saber que no podía servirles cualquier mierda a ellos, eran mis hermanos.

\- No, Ian, ¿Me estás escuchando? – Me acerqué un poco, aún pendiente de la bebida que estaba preparando. – Dicen que robaste un helicóptero.

Me entró la risa. Me zarandeé divertido, sin borrar la sonrisa. Qué pronto habían llegado las noticias… ¡Jesucristo!

\- Ahhhh… Eso es gracioso.

\- ¿Ah, sí?

\- Sí, sí, a ver… Yo no robé nada. Quiero decir… Yo solo… Arranqué el motor. – Agité la bebida. Ya estaba terminando. Creo que estaba haciendo la mejor bebida que había preparado en todo el tiempo que llevaba trabajando en el garito. – Oye, ¿Vais a poderos quedar un rato más? Mi turno termina a las dos, pero siempre intento salir un poco antes, o voy al gimnasio de aquí, dependiendo de las ganas que tenga. Pero al veros ahora me siento… me siento… me siento genial, ¿sabéis?

\- Vale, está bien, ¿Sabes qué? Salgamos a fuera para poder charlar sin tener que gritar, ¿Vale?

\- Prueba tu bebida. – Vamos, tenía que estar deliciosa… Me entraban ganas de tomármela a mí.

\- No, venga, a fuera. Vamos, ven aquí.

Mierda. Tenía las manos empapadas del hielo, y pringosas. Me separé de ellos para limpiarme. Qué asco, era asqueroso, era como… Dios, un momento ¿Era esa? ¿Era esa la canción que el fin de semana pasado quise saber como se llamaba pero nadie conocía su nom…? Ah, un tipo me pidió una copa. Pobrecito, tenía la camiseta llena de alcohol, alguien le habría tirado su vaso encima. Le invité a esta ronda. Yo creo que se hizo ilusiones y… Oye, ¿Y mis hermanos? Cuando me giré habían desaparecido.

Me encogí de hombro.

"**Mmmm… Bueno, ¡Ya volverán!" **


	9. ¡Que te jodan, Mandy de mierda!

**Que te jodan, Mandy de mierda.**

La puerta del baño se abrió de golpe.

\- ¡Eh, coño! ¿Puedo cagar en privado? ¿Por favor? – Dije irónico con el cigarro entre los labios. Coño, llevaba sin cagar tranquilo desde el día anterior; la puta de mi mujer estaba enferma y al parecer, por tener unas cuantas décimas de fiebre, no podía hacer unas cuantas pajas. ¿Qué tendría qué ver? ¿Y porqué me estaba tocando tanto las pelotas? Estaba estresado, joder. Había tratado de chupármela tres veces desde entonces, a lo que yo respondía con un "Eh, eh, ¿Qué quieres? ¿Pegarme alguna puta enfermedad venérea o qué?"

\- ¿Quieres ir de una vez a buscar a tu novio, gilipollas? – Eso me hice; el gilipollas cuando Mandy habló.

\- ¿Quieres cerrar la puta puerta o qué?

\- Ayer estuve buscándolo todo el día y ya no responde a mis mensajes.

\- ¿De qué coño me estás hablando?

\- No juegues conmigo. – Dios, su tono de voz me hizo callarme la boca. Parecía enfadada, mucho. Coño que si lo parecía… Y no me gustaba enfrentarme a mi hermana cuando estaba enfadada, era una puta Milkovich rabiosa – Ian. – Aparté el cigarro de entre mis labios y dejé que el humo llenase el cuarto de baño. No la miraba – Ya sabes que se fue por tu culpa, así que encuéntralo. – Una calada y solté el aire por la nariz, jodido por culpa de esas palabras. La miré cuando siguió hablando – Tengo que ir al trabajo.

\- No es mi puto problema. – Lo intenté una vez más pero mi jodido tono de voz me traicionó.

\- ¿Sabes qué? – Se acercó, me quitó el cigarro de las manos, y continuó tocándome las pelotas – Nunca nada es tu problema. – No hice nada, dejé que se girase con mi maldito cigarro ya en sus manos. No lo iba a recuperar y lo sabía. Se alejó por el pasillo, pero no, ¿Cómo se iba a callar? Si podía tocarme las narices un poco más; lo haría, claro, joder. - ¡Por una vez haz que algo sea tu problema!

Se largó al puto trabajo, dejándome con la puerta abierta… ¿Pero qué coño…?

\- ¿Qué mierda tiene que ver una ardilla con hacer gofres? - ¿Qué? Me dejó sin palabras la muy… ¡Y con la jodida puerta abierta! – Coño… ¡MANDY! – Grité por si estaba a tiempo, pero era tarde. Cabrona…

Mi jodida hermana me había convencido. Bien. Iría. Iría a ver a ese gilipollas a donde coño quisiera que estuviese… Tendría que buscarle, ¡Joder! ¡Ni que fuese su puta niñera!

Me estaba vistiendo, me había puesto buena ropa, ya sabéis, mi buena ropa… Me puse hasta una puta camisa negra. Y unos vaqueros. Pero de los aceptables, no los roídos y viejos de siempre… Y entonces llamaron a la puerta. Mis hermanos, los inútiles, abrirían, pero sabía que nadie les estaría buscando, así que salí al pasillo a recibir a quien coño fuese. Era Kevin.

\- Hey, ¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí?

\- Necesito un arma. - ¡Coño! ¿Kevin pidiéndome un arma? Eso era divertido. Me reí al imaginarle tratando de apretar el gatillo. No tenía pelotas…

\- ¿A quién vas a matar? – Me giré y caminé hacia mi habitación, indicando que me siguiera.

\- ¿Te has puesto colonia? – Joder… Era gilipollas. ¿Cómo coño se había dado cuenta? Me había puesto dos puñeteras gotas…

\- No. Es… la mierda del jabón perfumado de Kennyata. – Mentí. Ah, Kennyata era el nuevo novio negro de mi hermana. El que conoció en mi boda.

\- ¿Usas el jabón de otro tío?

\- ¿Y qué?

\- Tiene vello púbico.

\- No, no lo tiene.

\- Sí lo tiene. – Parecía jodidamente afectado… Estaba loco, en serio. A este tío se le iba la puta cabeza a veces… ¿Qué coño le importaba, igualmente? Ni que lo hubiese usado él, joder. - ¿Quién no tiene vello púbico en su jabón, a ver?

\- Mi jabón no tiene vello púbico.

\- Bueno, pues evidentemente no te estás lavando los huevos bien.

\- Vale, tío, ¿Has venido aquí para hablar de mis pelotas?

\- …. Solo dame una pistola. – Coño, se había rendido. Rodé los ojos y cogí una de las tantas que guardaba en el cajón que acababa de abrir.

\- Joder, tienes un bar en el sur de Chicago, ¿Cómo coño no tienes un arma?

\- No todos somos criminales, ¿sabes?

\- Lo que tú digas. ¿Para qué la necesitas?

\- Han robado el dinero del barril del Alibi.

\- Espera, espera… ¿El dinero de las pajas?

\- Considerando que es el único dinero que he conseguido en estos días… sí, el dinero de las pajas.

\- ¿Y lo guardas en un puto barril?

\- No confío en los bancos, ¿sabes?

\- Tío, Kev, ese es mi dinero.

\- No. Es mi dinero, y un treinta es para ti.

\- ¿Treint…? ¿Quién coño ha decidido eso?

Nos tiramos un jodido rato discutiendo, hasta que Svetlana se levantó. Jodida pesada… ¿Tenía que controlarme? Ella tenía que controlarse… Menuda cara de momia tenía por las mañanas, parecía… La Santa Cleopatra una vez metida en el sarcófago.

Puto sitio de maricas. Estaba lleno de pierdeaceites y tíos magreándose en la puta barra del bar, y sobre ella. Joder… ¿Qué coño estaba haciendo? Como alguien me viese…

Pregunté a unos cuantos tíos, les enseñé la foto con la que me había pajeado unas cuantas veces desde que Ian se largó. Nada. Hasta que llegué al puto encargado.

\- ¿Has visto a este chico? Se llama Ian.

\- Nunca lo había visto. – Pero si no había mirado la puta fotografía siquiera… Entre que el jodido ambiente me daba asco, y que estaba muy nervioso… Coño, me estaba tocando las pelotas.

\- ¿Por qué no echas un vistazo otra vez? Trabajó aquí, así que estoy seguro de que le has visto.

\- No puedo acordarme de todos los mariquitas que entran y salen de este lugar, ¿está bien?

\- Bien… - Me mordí el labio inferior, no iba a aguantar mucho. Lo estaba intentando, joder que si lo estaba intentando… Estaba intentando no pegarle una puñetera paliza a ese gilipollas – Este "mariquita" se ha ido de aquí hace un par de días, después de que uno de tus matones tirara a su hermano y su hermana a la calle, ¿recuerdas eso?

\- Mira, idiota. ¿Te crees que eres el primero que viene aquí lloriqueando por algún camarero que te la chupó en el baño mientras te decía que eras el amor de su vida, y de pronto desapareció? Créeme, no lo eres… Así que, ¿Por qué no pides una copa y te enamoras de otro?

Bien. Se acabó. Asentí repetidas veces, me pasé una mano por la boca, abriendo esta, tratando de no reaccionar con brusquedad, alzando las cejas.

\- ¿Me estás llamando gay? – Pregunté, aún con las cejas alzadas.

\- Oh, por favor, cariño… Haces que Justin Bieber parezca hetero… - No iba a aguantar una puta mierda más, le enseñaría a ese cabrón las putas reglas del sur de Chicago. Agarré su cabeza y sin pensarlo dos veces la estampé contra la barra. Seguramente le partí la nariz, ¿Quién sabía?

\- Vale, ahora… Sé que sabes donde está, chupapollas. – Dije en voz baja, obligándole a quedarse quieto de esa forma, en esta postura, mientras trataba de tocarse la nariz seguramente por el dolor. Que se jodiese, ¿Quién coño se atrevía a llamarme maricón? A mí, a un puto Milkovich. – Así que… vas a decírmelo, o voy a cerrar este puto sitio al acusarte de posesión y prostitución… ¿Qué te parece?

\- Está en otro de nuestros locales - ¡Coño, hablaba! – Cuento de Hadas, en Boystown - ¿Boyst…? Joder. Más sitios de maricas…

\- Gracias. – Palmeé su cabeza un par de veces y aproveché para tirar de su mejilla con fuerza - ¿Tan difícil era? ¿Eh? – Dicho esto me largué.

Joder, este sitio era peor que el anterior. Estaba más oscuro, las luces eran más bajas, azules, de puto neón, la música era… Joder, era música porno-gay… ¡Coño, eran tías gimiendo! Y… Lo puto peor de todo es que estaba lleno de gente. Joder. De gente no, de tíos, de maricas. El puto karma estaba jugando conmigo, ahora me daba cuenta. Procuré no mirar a nadie fijamente, no quería partirle la cara a nadie por el momento, no. Al menos no hasta que le encontrase… Y finalmente lo hice.

Joder… ¿En serio? ¿Era Ian? Sí, era él. El gilipollas estaba bailando sobre un puto viejo, ¿Le iban los viejos? Mierda, como se movía el puto pelirrojo… ¿Qué coño estaba haciendo con ese maldito carcamal con dos pelos en la calva? Parecía diferente… No pude aguantarlo más, cuando vi como la momia le colocaba una pastilla sobre la lengua, rozando ésta con sus asquerosos dedos, avancé hasta él, apartando a todo marica de mi camino. Le di una palmada al viejales que estaba sentado sobre un sillón de terciopelo, o algo así... para llamar su atención.

\- Se acabó el tiempo, tortolitos. – Me negué a mirarle de momento, pero podía notar como él clavaba su puta mirada sobre mí. Estaría orgulloso, estaría jodidamente orgulloso y riéndose en ese maldito instante. – Levántate. – Le ordené. Por un segundo miré a Ian, que me miraba entre confundido y complacido. Maldito bastardo… Llevaba unos pantalones cortos, negros, muy ajustados, y una camiseta de tirantes también negra, con algunas zonas que dejaban ver su puta piel de alien – Esto significa que te vayas a la mierda, ¿Me oyes? Es mi puto turno. – Obligué al tío a levantarse, alzándole con mis propias manos. Estaba sordo, joder… Se quedó de pie unos segundos frente a nosotros, le miraba. Quería reventarle la puta cabeza contra el suelo, saltarle los putos dientes de la boca…

\- Te buscaré más tarde, Kurtis. – Al fin me giré para mirarle, con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Kurtis? ¿Es tu puto nombre artístico? – Estaba nervioso, no paraba de moverse, incluso parecía no querer mirarme a la cara… Pero finalmente lo hizo. Tenía los ojos pintados de negro y probablemente muy drogado, tanto que se encaró a mí.

\- 25 dólares por un baile. – Dijo jodidamente serio.

\- ¿Perdona?

\- ¿No quieres un baile? Entonces muévete. – Cada vez estaba más lejos, estaba huyendo de mí. No entendía una puta mierda, tendría que estar riéndose de mí, no escapando… Estaba en ese puto sitio de maricas por y para él. Le estaba buscando, joder, llevábamos meses sin vernos la puta cara.

\- Está bien, joder, de acuerdo. – Dije con tal de que no se largase. Bastante tiempo había estado lejos, y me había pasado todo el santo día buscándole – 25 dólares por tu culo, ¿no? Nunca antes había tenido que pagar por esta mierda… - Saqué la pasta y se la ofrecí. Puto chulo… Puto engreído… Se alzó un poco la camiseta para que metiese el dinero en el hueco de sus pantalones. Así lo hice, cagándome en toda su puta familia dentro de mi cabeza.

No me dio a penas tiempo de hacer nada más; me agarró de la camisa y me empujó al sillón, haciendo que me sentase como el anterior tío. Parecía enfadado, parecía irritando, jodidamente molesto. Abrió las piernas y prácticamente se sentó sobre mí, apoyando una de sus manos en mi pecho y la otra en mi espalda. Se movía contra mí, joder, me estaba poniendo cachondo… Si el puto contexto no fuese tan jodidamente retorcido… Le hubiese obligado a follarme en ese momento. Y si no estuviese en ese puto sitio de maricones, claro…

Traté de evitar su puta mirada, su boca, pero entonces acercó sus labios hasta mi oreja para hablar cerca de ella. Noté su aliento cerca, tuve que coger aire por la nariz.

\- ¿Qué tal tu día hasta hora…? – Preguntó con cierta diversión pero sin reírse. Se enderezó un poco para mirarme, cosa que agradecí, tenerle tan cerca me estaba… Pfff… Me estaba. Pero no paraba de moverse, y eso iba a pasar factura.

\- ¿Cómo está yendo mi puto día?

\- ¿Te lo estás pasando bien? – Volvió a acercarse a mi oído. Estaba disfrutando haciendo eso, joder, sabía que lo estaba pasando en grande… Dios, mi entrepierna también lo estaba pasando en grande.

\- No, no lo estoy pasando bien. Me he pasado todo el puto día buscando tu puto culo encocado. – Porque estaba jodidamente drogado, o eso parecía. No había otra explicación para su maldito comportamiento. – Tu familia está preocupada por ti. – Eso no pareció hacerle especial ilusión, se puso de pie y me dio la espalda. No, joder, no se fue. Se sentó sobre mí, pegó su puta espalda contra mi pecho. Ahora sí que le notaba cerca, su mano derecha estaba sobre mi cuello, notaba sus dedos acariciar mi piel - ¿Hey? No puedo hablar así contigo, venga, vámonos fuera. Esos putos asaltacunas te han drogado demasiado. – Y cuando más me quejaba, más se frotaba contra mí. Puto Ian. ¡Puto Ian! No me dejaba pensar, al menos no con la cabeza... – Joder, te estás moviendo como una putita.

\- 25 dólares solo dan para un baile. – Repitió.

\- Está bien, entonces vámonos a mi casa. – Apoyó su cabeza contra la mía, aunque sin mirarme en ningún momento. Tenía una puta erección de caballo, y estaba seguro de que él también se había dado cuenta – Ponerte al día o… alguna mierda de esas. Cuéntame donde has estado todo este tiempo. – Se levantó, no sabía donde poner las manos, me miró.

\- ¿Te lo has pasado bien? Búscame si quieres otro.

\- ¿Estás de coña o qué? – Me levanté de inmediato. Dios, le iba a arrancar los dientes… Le golpeé en el hombro haciendo que se girase y me mirase – Eh, eh, mira… Si no quieres salir de aquí conmigo, está bien… Pero tienes que llamar a tu familia. – Quizás no era el puto mejor momento, pero nada parecía hacerle reaccionar – Tu padre se está muriendo, Ian. Fiona casi mata a Liam. Llámalos.

Un gran marica negro se acercó a nosotros.

\- ¿Todo bien por aquí, Kurtis?

\- Sí, todo bien, Roger.

\- Bien. Ese tipo de ahí parece que quiere un baile.

\- … Voy a ello. – Y desapareció entre la maldita multitud.

\- Gracias. – Dijo el tío con chulería.

\- ¡Vaale! ¡No te atragantes con el vello púbico canoso! – Dije con asco. El armario marica se acercó a mí, advirtiéndome. No tenía ganas de meterme en ningún puto lío más esa noche – Relájate, amigo, ya me voy.

Y eso hice.

No. No lo hice. Me quedé en la puta puerta, fumando, esperando a que el gilipollas de Gallagher saliese de una jodida vez. Y ahí estaba. Acompañado por un viejo de pelo gris… ¿Qué coño le pasaba con los viejos, eh? Encima el puto viejo le estaba tocando más de la cuenta. ¿Qué coño? Le había metido la mano en los putos pantalones… Y, ¡Joder! ¡Le estaba chupando la maldita cara! Le agarré de la puta chaqueta y le separé de un golpe seco mientras le escuchaba quejarse.

\- ¿Por qué no molestas a alguien de tu edad, puto viejo? – Iba a desfogarme contra él; le di un buen puñetazo en el estómago que le hizo doblarse por la mitad. Le incorporé a la fuerza, para que me mirase.

\- ¡Eres un animal! – Se quejó entredientes.

\- No soy yo el que manosea y chupa menores, ¿eh?

\- Solo nos lo estábamos pasando bien…

\- ¡Cierra la puta boca! – Grité, me hizo caso – Ahora dale a Kurtis algo de pasta antes de que llame a la policía.

\- Está bien, está bien… - Jadeaba. Ese sonido era casi placentero… Que diese putas gracias porque no le había arrancando la puta dentadura de la boca de una patada – Toma, ten… - Me dejó la pasta sobre los brazos como pudo.

\- Está bien, vete de una puta vez – Le empujé y aproveché; le di una buena patada en el culo y al fin salió corriendo, como el marica cobarde que era - ¡Que te vayas de aquí! – Miré como se alejaba… ¿Pero qué coño…? Parecía una puta gallina estreñida… - ¡Y aprende a correr como un hombre! – Rodé los ojos y me agaché a coger todo el dinero que se había caído al suelo.

Entonces le vi… Estaba tirado sobre la nieve, desmayado, no sé qué cojones… Tenía una puñetera camiseta de tirantes verde, debía de estar muerto de frío, joder. Maldito pecoso…

\- Jesucristo, Ian… - Dije molesto, aunque en voz baja. Me acerqué hasta él y traté de hacerle reaccionar – Hey… Hey… - Nada. Estaba inconsciente… o mareado… o yo qué coño sabía… Como pude le cogí, le cargué sobre un hombro y por putas casualidades de la vida encontré un coche que nos llevó a casa.

Y allí estaba, mirándole como un puto gilipollas. Me tocaba los nudillos sin soltar el cigarro, no sabía qué coño pensar, qué coño hacer… Solo podía mirarle, y mirarle, y seguir mirándole. Estaba tumbado sobre mi cama, seguía desmayado pero al menos ahora no tendría frío.

Joder… Estaba otra vez aquí. Estaba aquí, le había tocado, le había sentido después de todo.

Por una puta vez había dado a Mandy con un canto en los dientes y…

Mierda, ¿Qué coño me estaba pasando? ¿A qué coño iba a llegar todo esto?

Alcé la mirada, Svetlana estaba en la puerta de la habitación envuelta en una toalla, acababa de darse un baño.

Miró a Ian, me miró, y yo la miré a ella.

No hice nada, solo no aparté la vista hasta que decidió largarse, notablemente molesta.

Me pasé las manos por la boca, por la cara, por la frente, tratando de entender porqué todo esto estaba pasando…

Joder. Como le había echado de menos.

¡Que te jodan, Mandy de mierda!


	10. The Army Goes Marching Along

**The Army Goes Marching Along.**

**IAN:**

Santo dolor de cabeza… Dios mío, era una verdadera tortura… Apreté la cara contra la almohada y que… Que olor tan familiar… ¡Vaaaya…! Estaba en casa de Mickey, ¿Me había traído aqu…? ¿Pero qué demonios…? La mujer de Mickey, la rusa con la que se había casado, me miraba desde el filo de la cama. Tenía su gran… Su gran barrigota expuesta hacia mí, y su cara… ¿Cómo no me había fijado en el miedo que daba esa mujer? Hasta yo me hubiese casado con ella en ese momento de habérmelo propuesto…

\- Buenos días. – Saludé sonriendo, divertido ante mis propios pensamientos. Me traté de incorporar un poco, suspirando, no dijo nada… Quizás… Quizás no hablaba mi idioma… - Dobroye utrechko – Dije en ruso, era de las pocas cosas que conocía. Quizás así se le quitaba esa cara de uva pasa…

\- Es por la tarrde. Has dorrmido todo el día. – ¡Pero anda, si hablaba inglés! No se movió, no se esforzó por ser algo simpática. Me encogí de hombros y logré ponerme en pie con ayuda de la cómoda. Necesitaba una ducha.

Entré en el cuarto de baño, me quité la camiseta, los pantalones y seguidamente los bóxers. Abrí la ducha y cerré la cortina, relajado. Qué bien sentaba el agua en la cara… Me froté el rostro con las manos, era consciente de que el maquillaje de los ojos era complicado de quitar. Dejé que el agua resbalase por mi espalda, apoyé ambas manos en la pared y busqué el calor de ésta… Pero la paz no duró demasiado. La rusa abrió la cortina, me sobresalté y la miré, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. De pronto me di cuenta de que había alzado un martillo y lo sostenía bajo mi cuello, alcé un poco la cabeza, evitando que éste me tocase, aunque sin dejar de mirarla. Demonios… ¿Estaba loca? Lo estaba.

\- Tengo un bebé prronto. No puedo trrabajar – Dijo molesta, agitando su peligrosa arma contra mi barbilla.

\- Por dios… - Musité, tratando de esquivarlo de alguna manera.

\- El debe cuidarrnos a mí y al bebé, así que vete. No te necesitamos. ¿Y si duerrmes en esta casa esta noche? Te mato. – Ahora sí que noté la herramienta tocando mi cuello, mi nuez. Tenía la mirada de una psicópata – Machacaré tu cabeza naranja.

\- Ahá… - Asentí sin muchas ganas. En realidad la situación debía ser bastante divertida desde fuera.

\- ¿ME HAS OÍDO? – Gritó. No tardé un segundo en responderla.

\- Sí. – Tragué saliva cuando al fin bajó el martillo. Se retiró, despacio, no sin antes pararse a mirar mi… ¿Cuerpo desnudo?

Terminé de darme la ducha.

**\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o O o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Como realmente no quería morir en manos de una comunista decidí aceptar su amable propuesta y volver a casa. Además… Era hora de ver a mis hermanos. Había visto ya a Lip y a Debbie, pero se habían ido sin decir nada, y ahora tenía más ganas aún de estar con ellos. Entré, la casa estaba muy sola… Bueno, era normal teniendo en cuenta de que todos estarían en el colegio, o… bueno, o robando a algún vecino la luz. Pero Fiona no, Fiona tenía que recibirme, y allí estaba, como siempre. El ruido de la puerta la hizo alzar la vista de lo que estuviese leyendo, casi pegó un salto de la silla.

\- ¿Qué? – Corrió hacia mí, ampliando cada vez más su sonrisa y dejando la cara de susto - ¡No!

\- Dame un abrazo – Dije abriendo los brazos, apretando los labios, sonriendo.

\- ¡Dios mío! – Me abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, yo pude devolverle el abrazo casi tan animado como lo estaba ella, pero divertido por su reacción… Ni que me hubiese ido a la guerr… Ah, pues sí… ¡Ja já! Pero ella aún no lo sabía - ¿Esto es real? ¿En serio has vuelto?

\- Es real. Por ahora. – Sonreí contra su pelo, escondiendo la boca en su cuello. Era tan reconfortante… Dios, ahora me daba cuenta de que echaba de menos esas cosas.

\- Dios mío… Eres un idiota… Te he echado mucho de menos. – Se separó, me miró, ahora trataba de parecer molesta. No había cambiado nada – Eres un pedazo de mierda – Me golpeó el pecho, me reí sin poder controlarme, en silencio, ¡Mucho de menos, lo había echado mucho de menos! – Me tenías muy preocupada. ¿Ni una llamada?

\- Escribí un mensaje. – Dije mientras dejaba la mochila en el suelo, distraído.

\- Sí, con muchos detalles… "Os echo de menos, chicos, divertíos." – Dijo irónica.

\- No quería preocuparos.

\- Bueno, pues me preocupé más, gilipollas. ¿Dónde demonios has estado?

\- En el ejército, me alisté. – Dije con tranquilidad… Dios, qué hambre… ¿Habría algo qué comer…?

\- ¿El ejército?

\- ¡Sssssssí! – Dije animado, buscando algo que llevarme a la boca. Mmmm… ¿Habría pizza? ¿Qué importaba que fuese por la mañana? Seguramente que en algún lugar del mundo desayunaban… - Quería encontrarme a mí mismo, ya sabes. No creí poder hacerlo aquí. – O atún, más sano… ¿Pizza de atún?

\- ¿No tienes que tener dieciocho?

\- Mmm, sí. No lo saben, no les importa. – El gorro me estaba presionando el cerebro. Me lo quité, buscando aún con la vista algo que lograse hacer desaparecer el agujero que había en mi estómago. – Lo dejé, las cosas se volvieron completamente locas.

\- ¿Qué cosas?

\- Ah, pues los militares tratando de controlarme.

\- Bueno… ¿No es lo que los militares hacen?

\- Me harté – Dios, ¿Era yo, o en esta casa hacía un calor tremendo? Necesitaba quitarme el abrig… - Pero oye, conocí a una gente maaaaravillosa. Con todas esas enormes ideas… Sí. Soy… soy una persona diferente. – Las tripas me rugieron – Oye, ¿Podemos hablar de esto un poco más tarde?

\- Eh… claro. – Dijo sonriendo.

Me quedé en silencio, apoyando ambas manos sobre el mueble de la cocina, mirándola. ¿Dónde estaría Mickey…?

\- Eh… Oye, ¿Quieres un sándwich? - ¡Bendita hermana! Como lograba entenderme. ¡Telepatía! ¡Telepatía o algo así, que tuviese que ver con la sangre!

\- ¡Sí! Estoy hambriento. – Confesé. No tardó en ponerle el pan a un par de lonchas de pavo y al fin, el gran manjar de los dioses, bajó por mi garganta… Mmmmmmmm… Delicioso. Aprovechó para abrir la nevera y coger el zumo de naranja. Mierda… ¿Qué tenía en el tobillo? ¡Já! ¿Era un cacharro de la libertad provisional…? Mierda, mi hermana era una auténtica malota.

\- Bonito cacharro. – Dije divertido. Se rió, al parecer estaba acostumbrada a hablar de ello.

\- Sí, ya ves. No me caben las botas de invierno, todo lo que puedo ponerme son los puñeteros zapatos y las zapatillas de tenis.

¿Zapatos? ¿Zapatillas de tenis? ¡Jaaaaaaaaa, era increíble! ¡En invierno! ¡Tendría que tener los pies en forma de garras de águila! Oh, mierda, ¿En un lío tan grande se había metido?

\- ¿Estás bien? – Se rió conmigo, pero yo no podía parar de carcajearme. ¡Qué putada!

\- ¡Claro! Sí, claro, ¿Por qué? – Dije aún divertido. Terminé lo que quedaba del sándwitch.

\- Pareces un poco… agitado.

\- Dejé de fumar.

\- Ah… Bueno, entonces, ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

\- Mmm, pues mira, he pensado… En… en aprender con ese electricista que conocí. Ya sabes, aprender todo ese tema sobre los cables y eso.

\- ¿Y el instituto?

\- Ah, bueno, Frank no acabó el instituto y le fue muy bien sin él – Tenía una vida de rey el señor, yo también quería eso, joder que si lo quería.

\- Pero tienes que terminarlo.

\- ¡No tengo nada que terminar! – Dije animado, sin borrar la sonrisa - ¡He terminado de vivir como todos quieren que viva! Pero… Oye, muchas gracias por el sándwich. En serio, delicioso.

**\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o O o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**MICKEY: **

\- ¿Qué mierda es esto? ¿La terraza del puto hotel Flamingo? Ya estaban las zorras rusas vagueando otra vez. ¿Qué coño se les pasaba por la cabeza? ¿Querían tocarme las pelotas? Bien, lo estaban haciendo genial así como lo hacían. – Tenemos una cola de clientes arriba con las manos dentro de los pantalones. Id a trabajar. – Svetlana, mi puta mujer, otra vez. Otra vez con el puto ruso en la boca. Si al menos eso fuese una forma de llamar a una mamada estaría mucho más conforme… - Eh, y tú. No te creas que te vas a salvar solo porque estés a punto de soltar una empanadilla por el puto felpudo.

\- ¿Felpudo? – Preguntó Verónica que pasaba cerca.

\- No se depila. – Le expliqué molesto. Era jodidamente asqueroso…

\- Me gusta el modo en el que Dios me hizo - ¿Era gilipollas?

\- Qué bonito – Dije irónico, alzando las cejas – Si llegas tarde otra vez te quitaré el cincuenta.

\- El chico zanahoria se ha ido – Joder. Joder con la puta… Como sabía donde dar. Me quedé en silencio, pero al parecer, a los putos marujas del Alibi no les pareció buena respuesta. De nuevo Verónica metió sus negras y grandes narices en mis putos asuntos.

\- ¿Quién es el chico zanahoria?

\- Él sabe quién es.

\- ¿Dónde ha ido? – Las ganas de bromear se fueron a paseo, ya estaban junto a la puta virginidad de la zorra que tenía delante, a la cual tenía que llamar "mujer".

\- No lo sé, he hecho que se vaya. No hay sitio para él cuando el bebé venga.

Zorra. Era una puta zorra mala. Agarraría sus pezones y los retorcería hasta que el dolor se convirtiese en placer, entonces los soltaría.

\- ¿Y a mí qué coño me importa? – Apreté los labios, guardé silencio y miré a la barra. Todas las putas miradas estaban sobre mí - ¡Y aféitate el coño!

**\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o O o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Otra vez no, joder. Otra puta vez no podía largarse. No iba a volver a hacer esa mierda de irse y tener que recorrerme todos los bares de maricas de Chicago para encontrarle. Ni de coña. Ni de puta coña. Tenía que hablar con él antes de que algo volviese a incitarle a desaparecer e ir por ahí ofreciendo su polla a cualquier viejo sin dentadura.

\- ¿Está aquí Ian?

\- Está arriba. – Respondió Fiona. Según lo que me había contado Ian antes de desaparecer, ella era la "madre" de la familia. La puta criada.

\- ¿IAN ESTÁ AQUÍ? – Preguntaron todos a la vez; la niña pelirroja, el cabrón que antes se follaba a mi hermana y el niño loco que tenía un mechero y un bote de laca en las manos. Si el niño negro que estaba en la silla de niños hubiese podido hablar… Un momento, ¿por qué coño era negro…?

Abrí la puerta de su cuarto. Allí estaba. Estaba sentado sobre la cama dibujando, o escribiendo, o alguna de esas mierdas. Solo me miró de reojo. Joder, un puto "gracias por salvarme de una jodida pulmonía" no hubiese estado nada mal. Cerré la puerta.

\- Veo que te has largado… Recogiste todas tus mierdas.

\- Tu novia me amenazó con un martillo. – Se quejó. Jodida Svetlana… Era un puto tío con tetas.

Todos entraron de pronto. Abrazaron al puto pelirrojo, le dijeron cuanto le habían echado de menos. Me sentí tan jodidamente fuera de lugar…

\- ¿Disparaste a alguien? – Joder, el crío hablaba como un puto psicópata.

\- Nunca pasé de lo básico… - Respondió el pelirrojo.

\- ¿No puedes disparar a alguien ahí?

\- Puedes… Yo no lo hice.

\- No disparaste a nadie, no volaste nada… ¿Para qué te fuiste entonces?

\- Problemas sentimentales.

Era un jodido cabrón… Un capullo… La mirada del de los ojos de sapo me tocó las pelotas. Apreté los labios, miré a cualquier otro lado que no fuesen sus putas caras porque ya me las estaba imaginando llenas de sangre. Al menos fue el que hizo que los malditos críos se largasen y nos dejasen a solas. Esperé a que cerrasen la puerta, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

\- ¿Has vuelto? – Pregunté sin mirarle.

\- Depende. ¿Me la chuparás cuando yo quiera? – Puto arrogante. Era un puto chulo arrogante. Puto gen Gallagher.

\- Vete a la mierda.

Se encogió de hombros y continuó con ese puto cuaderno y lápiz. Le miré de reojo.

\- ¿Qué escribes?

\- Cosas. Notas, ideas.

Joder. Otra vez. Pasaba de mi puta cara, me estaba volviendo loco. El puto pecoso me estaba matando. Necesitaba que me hiciese caso fuese como fuese.

\- Lo haré. - ¿Qué cojones…? ¿Qué coño había dicho? Lo solté sin pensar. Alzó la cabeza y me miró, casi sorprendido. Joder, yo mismo lo estaba.

\- ¿Harás qué? – Engreído de mierda…

\- No me hagas decirlo, cabrón… - Me quejé, no podía mirarle. Apreté los labios, molesto, picado. Joder.

\- ¿Chuparme la polla? – Le miré, casi avergonzado. Dios, qué jodida de sensación… Pero si no se iba otra vez… No podía pasar por esa mierda – Cuando yo quiera.

No respondí precisamente con putas palabras.

**\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o O o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**LIP:**

Era bueno volver a estar todos juntos, ¿no? Hubiese sido mejor de no haber empezado a darme cuenta de que algo malo estaba pasando con mi hermano Ian… Algo que me resultaba muy familiar y realmente… bastante extraño.

\- … Y entonces mi supervisor entra agitado y atraviesa mi puerta, ¿vale? Y me persigue. Estaba muy asustado. Lo agarré y lo lancé contra una fuente… ¡Se estampó contra la pared!

\- ¿QUÉ? – Preguntó Debbie, alucinando. Estaba alucinando, como yo. No era yo el segundo loco del sitio al parecer.

\- Sí, lo sé. – Siguió mi hermano pequeño – El agua salpicó por todas partes y despertó a todo el mundo a las dos de la mañana. El tío obligó a todos a mirarme hacer flexiones en el agua helada, mientras cantaba.

\- ¿Cantabas?

\- _"_**_Then it's Hi! Hi! Hey!_**_  
_**_The Army's on its way._**_  
_**_Count off the cadence loud and strong,_**_  
TWO, THREE, FOUR… _**_For where e'er we go,_**_  
_**_You will always know_**_  
_**_That The Army Goes Marching Along"_**

**Definitivamente el bailecito lo dejó más que claro. O Ian estaba drogándose, o... Algo muy familiar estaba dejándose ver en él.**

**Mandy entró y vio mitad del espectáculo, quizás por eso me perdí un poco los últimos pasos finales del futuro ganador del concurso de baile de Chicago… Debía apuntarle, sí.**

**\- Hey. – Me saludó. **

\- Hey.

\- ¿Va todo bien? ¿Sigues en la universidad? – Seguí haciendo el huevo en la sartén, mirándola de vez en cuando. Parecía estar muy bien, estaba muy guapa. Aunque siempre había estado guapa… Y sexy.

\- Sí, sí, todo bajo control. – Asentí un par de veces. Y sexy. ¿Por qué Mandy estaba tan sexy?

\- ¿Está Mickey aquí?

\- Sí, arriba, ¿Por qué? – Contestó Ian entusiasmado. Parecía querer dejar claro a Mandy que Mickey al fin había aceptado todo eso que tenía con él… O… Algo así. El rey de roma bajó por las escaleras frotándose la cara.

\- ¿Siempre sois tan jodidamente ruidosos por las mañanas? - ¿Ian tendría que aguantar toda su vida que cada dos palabras añadiese un taco? - ¿Qué? – Dijo cuando se dio cuenta de que Mandy estaba allí. Quizás… Estaba algo ocupado mirando sus piernas. Casi se me había olvidado que tenía unas piernas preciosas, de esas que nunca se olvidan. Mandy era una chica imposible de olvidar, sobre todo si te habías metido con ella en la cama.

\- Tu mujer ha roto aguas, vámonos.

\- ¿Qué? ¿A dónde?

\- ¿Al hospital? – La verdad es que no se le veía muy animado por tener un hijo… Miré a Ian, que habló.

\- ¿Está teniendo al bebé?

\- Dile que le deseo buena suerte. – El noviete de mi hermano me pasó un plato y pude cambiar el huevo frito de la sartén a éste.

\- ¿Qué? ¿No vas a estar con ella?

\- No. Tengo trabajo.

\- No es culpa del bebé que los dos seáis un puto espectáculo. – Paré de hacer todo para mirarla cuando dijo eso. Estaba seria, entregada… Tenía razón. No era culpa de nadie que sus padres fuesen… Como iban a ser. Quizás del capullo de Terry Milkovich, por lo que Ian me había contado, si podía tener algo de culpa.

\- Sí, no es culpa mía de que la puta se quedase embarazada. – Traté de no meterme, comencé a guardar cosas en los cajones - ¿Quién coño dice que ese bebé sea mío?

\- Eres un imbécil… - Volví a mirarla. Quizás sí que tenía ganas de volver a pasar el rato con ella… Puede que incluso la echase un poco de menos. Malditos Milkovichs, eran la heroína de los Gallagher.

\- ¡Felicidades! – Dijo Ian. Tuve que apretar los labios para no reírme. Mickey le enseñó el dedo corazón como respuesta. Eran un maldito show…

[…]

Tenía que llevarme a Liam conmigo a la universidad, no me fiaba de Fiona.

**\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o O o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**IAN Y MICKEY:**

\- Tengo turno doble esta noche en el club, ¿Te pasarás por ahí?

\- Sí, claro. No tengo nada mejor que hacer que ver a un puñado de reinas con arrugas refregándose los huevos contra los cachetes de tu culo.


	11. Fuck u-up

**Fuck u-up.**

Muchos jodidos julandras, tíos de todas las putas edades, con dientes, sin dientes, con pelo, sin pelo, con pluma sin… con pluma. Joder… Era una puta discoteca de reinonas, un puto horno de maricas. Y yo estaba dentro de él. Si mi padre se enteraba de eso me partiría las piernas y se las daría de comer a los putos nazis del club de armas. ¿Qué coño? Las expondrían como un puto trofeo, junto a mi cabeza. ¿Qué coño estaba haciendo conmigo este tío? Joder… Y encima él estaba sobre una puta barra, "la reinona con mejor culo de todo el puto garito".

Todos vestían el mismo "uniforme" que él; esos pantalones ajustados de brillantes plateados y un intento de corbata que le llegaba a penas por los pezones… Era la primera vez que veía el tatuaje en el costado y, joder, me ponía mucho. No solo el puto tatuaje. Él. ¿Dónde coño había aprendido a moverse así? ¿Lo enseñaban en el puto ejército o qué? Estaba concentrado y disfrutando de ser el maldito centro de todas las putas miradas. Dios, las babas de esos que estaban bajo sus pies se iban a convertir en jodidos charcos de puta sangre… De no estar más pendiente de que nadie le tocase o se pasase de la puta raya, hubiese tenido una erección de tres pares de caballos. Puto Ian…

El alcohol y el tabaco era lo único que me ayudaba a no levantar el culo de la barra y liarme a hostias con cualquiera que le mirase. Encima el capullo me provocaba; se entretenía a mirar a los tíos que se le acercaban como si les dedicase el puto movimiento de pelvis que hacía… Era un cabrón, y yo demasiado fácil de pinchar.

Ya me daba igual, me importaba una mierda; sí, estaba celoso, ¿Y qué? ¿Cómo coño no iba a estarlo mientras exponía su culo a todo aquel que tuviese veinticinco putos dólares en el bolsillo?

Me lancé sobre el tío que había estirado la mano en dirección al paquete del pelirrojo,como un puto perro rabioso. Me faltó partirle el brazo cuando le aparté, obligándole a mirarme. Quería sacarle los putos sesos con mis dedos, por los agujeros de la puta nariz…

– Si estos dedos se acercan a esa polla, voy a romperte cada una de las falanges de la mano, las quince. – Dije mientras golpeaba su hombro con el índice, advirtiéndole. Me estaba lanzando a su cuello y no precisamente de la forma que él querría. Me mordí los labios, hice un movimiento con las cejas preguntando en silencio si había logrado entenderme y contestó.

– Relájate, mariquita. De todas formas una mano solo tiene catorce falanges… – Dijo el puto viejo con chulería mientras alzaba una de sus manos y movía los dedos. Sí. Esos dedos que le iba a arrancar uno a uno con los putos dientes.

– Joder, ¿Quieres morir o qué? – Dije arrastrando las palabras. Me acerqué más, pero él retrocedió con el puto rabo entre las piernas, desapareciendo entre la multitud. No aparté la vista de ese lugar hasta que la curiosidad me pudo… ¿Catorce…?

– Nos han invitado a un after en el loft de uno de mis clientes habituales. – Ian había bajado de la puta plataforma para informarme. "Maravilloso", pensé irónico, sin mirarle, con las cejas enarcadas. No me hacía ni puta gracia y pudo verlo en mi gesto – ¡Es divertido! – Se quejó. Trató de llamar mi atención agitando un poco los brazos - ¿Qué hay de malo con divertirse un poco?

– Nada, a menos que incluya a un gordo maricón metiéndose las manos bajo… – Pude notar sus labios sobre los míos un maldito segundo. ¿Qué coño estaba haciendo? Le retiré, empujándole, mirando a mi alrededor en seguida comprobando que nadie nos había visto – ¿Qué coño haces? – Me quedé en silencio, apretando los labios unos segundos hasta que desvié la vista hacia el resto del lugar.

"_Move like you stole it…"_

Tíos se besaban entre ellos. A nadie le importaba una mierda sobre que tuviesen lo mismo entre las malditas piernas.

"_Move, hurry."_

¿Quién iba a juzgarme en este maldito sitio? ¿Quién iba a decirme algo? ¿Qué importaba si…?

"_Move like you stole it… "_

Miré a Ian, sonreía ampliamente. Parecía que estaba leyéndome los malditos pensamientos. Su sonrisa… Joder, cuanto había echado de menos esa maldita sonrisa. Incluso aunque fuese jodidamente arrogante… "Te lo dije", tenía dibujado sobre sus labios. Capullo.

"_Make your move on me."_

¡A la mierda! Le besé, apoyando mi mano en entre el hueco de su cuello y su mandíbula, subiéndola hasta su nuca cuando él hizo lo mismo con la suya. ¡Me rendía, joder, me rendía! Noté sus grandes y calientes manos en mi nuca, su pulgar tocaba mi oreja. Estaba ardiendo. Joder… Sabía a placer. Su puta boca sabía a placer, a orgullo pisoteado, a triunfo, a libertad. Sus putos labios se movían tratando de quedar por encima de los míos, pero no se lo permitiría. Profundicé el beso, mordiendo su labio superior durante un segundo, noté sus dedos encogerse en su cuello, acaricie sin querer la zona baja de su nuca, me pegó a él, acaricié su maldita cabeza naranja mientras disfrutaba del maldito sabor a libertad que solo Ian podía mostrarme.

Sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Era lo que quería hacer.

Le quería a él.

Joder.

Le quería.

**\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o O o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Ya que estaba, que pisoteara mi orgullo de una vez. Fuimos a esa puta fiesta para pijos. Todos iban con traje, muy arreglados, olían a vieja que colecciona abanicos. Era una casa jodidamente enorme, la luz no estaba demasiado alta, pero seguro que era porque el mamón del sitio le quería dar ese toque chill… chill… chill-como-pollas-se-diga, al piso.

– Wooow… Mira esta casa. – Eso hacía, era cinco veces toda mi casa junta – Mira estas vistas. – Dijo Ian señalando las grandes cristaleras que dejaban ver todo la maldita ciudad de Chicago. Quizás… Quizás tenía que hablar con mis hermanos para pasarnos por un lugar como este alguna vez. Sacaríamos bastante pasta.

– ¿Qué hace el payaso este?

– Es ingeniero y fotógrafo a tiempo parcial. La verdad es que creo que hizo alguna de estas fotos. – Dijo señalando la pared. Oh, coño… ¿Cómo no? Todo eran fotos de maricas, de tíos tocándose los pezones, en bolas. Qué artístico…

– Ah, ¿Sí? – Dije irónico. Entonces caí en algo – Claro, ¿Para qué sino te iba a invitar aquí, eh?

– Vamos… No todo el mundo quiere algo de mí, Mick. – ¿Mick? Joder si sonaba hasta bien de su boca…

– ¡Iaaaaaaan! – Un buen dueto de palomas cojas me hizo alzar las cejas. Solo uno de los tipos se acercó y abrazó a Ian.

– ¡Hola! – Dijo correspondiendo al abrazo.

– ¡Qué alegría de que estés aquí!

– ¡Ryan! Encantado de estar aquí… – Alzó la vista y me miró. Sí, joder… Estaba jodidamente tieso, manteniendo las distancias, mirándole sin tratar de parecer amable ni simpático, ¿Para qué? – Oh, este es Mickey… – Se separaron al fin, antes de que me diese la vena asesina, y me miró.

– Encantado de conocerte. – Prácticamente se autosaludó; su mano y mi mano muerta. Me quedé en silencio sin decir nada. Pude ver de reojo como Ian trataba de no reírse de mí, en mi maldita cara – ¿Os traigo un cóctel? – Joder, sí, necesitaba alcohol.

– Eh, sí, ¿Tienes cerveza?

– Tengo Craft Brews… Stout, IPA, Winter wheat…

– ¿Qué tal cerveza? – ¿De qué coño estaba hablando? Una puta cerveza. Normal y corriente. De toda la puta vida. ¿Era tan complicado? No me jodas… Putos remilgados, putos repipis…

– Oh… Claro, claro. ¿Podría ser más marica…? Una cerveza marchando. – Rodé los ojos y miré de reojo a Ian –¿Ian?

– Vamos a ver qué tienes. – Y se largó con él, dejándome solo en la puta boca del lobo.

Me quedé quieto, mirando de reojo el lugar, sin saber qué coño hacer en ese sitio. No pegaba ni de coña, ni poniéndome un puto lazo rosa en la cabeza pegaría en un lugar así jamás. En la puta vida.

– Tú eres nuevo… ¡Hola! – Un tipo de camisa azul oscura, con gafas… Un negrata como el novio de mi hermana trató de hablarme. Le miré en silencio durante largos segundos, hasta que acepté casi con rabia hablar con ese tipo. Nadie podría decir que no lo había intentado.

– Hey. – Me moví en el sitio, nervioso.

– ¿Estás aquí con Ian? – Joder, ¿Este también le conocía? ¿Qué era, puto famoso? ¿Les había firmado a todos en las pollas o qué?

– Sí. – Dije con rapidez, muy seguro. ¿Qué? ¿Y qué pasaba si estaba con él?

– Es genial… – Asentí un par de veces, desviando la vista, no quería mirarle. – Entonces… ¿A qué te dedicas?

– Tengo un negocio. – Empezaría con eso. Además, no quería seguir la puta conversación.

– ¿Y qué tipo de negocio? – ¿Quería también mi puto DNI, o qué?

– ¿Hospitalidad? – Dije con las cejas aún enarcadas.

– Oh, qué bien, ¿En qué campo? – Vale, este tío hacía demasiadas preguntas… Le miré con cierta arrogancia y hablé.

– Soy un puto chulo. – El tío se rió al principio, pero al parecer mi santa cara de "No estoy de coña, gilipollas" le hizo entrar en razón – Espera… ¿En serio? – Asentí una sola vez – Eso es increíble. Mi tesis habla sobre el trabajo sexual de los transexuales y la interacción simbólica en la infraestructura de las relaciones "estafador-cliente". – ¿De qué… cojones… me estaba hablando este tío…? ¿Infraestructura de qué…? ¡Infraestructura de mis pelotas! – ¿Quieres una tarjeta?

**\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o O o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Alguien me tocó el hombro, mi reacción fue la habitual; me moví con brusquedad, girándome hacia mi agresor y estuve a punto de darle un puñetazo en la nuez, hasta que ví de quién se trataba. Normalmente tenía muy mal despertar, todo el puto mundo lo sabía.

– Wow, wow, tranquilo, asesino. – Dijo con cierta diversión, apoyando las manos a los pies de la cama. Le miré desde mi postura, aún confuso. ¿Dónde coño…? Joder… El loft del marica pijo. Nos habíamos quedado dormidos – Estoy apuntando lo que quiere la gente para desayunar; ¿Huevos revueltos, pancakes o tostadas? – Suspiré con fuerza, llevándome los dedos a los ojos, dejando ver casi en forma de indirecta el tatuaje de "Fuck U-Up" de mis nudillos, tratando de espabilar de alguna forma.

– Huevos. – Dije sin muchas ganas. Solo quería que se largase.

– ¿Y qué crees que quiere él? – Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que Ian seguía durmiendo a mi lado. Fruncí el ceño y miré al tipo-mariposa – ¿Cómo coño voy a saberlo? No soy su puta niñera.

– Vaaale... No es lo que quería decir… Mmm… Entonces, ¿Vosotros dos os conocisteis anoche, o estáis juntos? – Había logrado sentarme en la cama. La verdad es que la puta preguntita me dio ganas de echar la pota. Le miré, mordiéndome en labio inferior, bajé la mirada para contestar, sin querer pensar mucho en lo que estaba a punto de decir.

– Juntos.

– Genial. Eres un tío afortunado. – Y se largó.

Fue entonces cuando me paré a mirarle. Joder… ¿Era eso cierto? ¿Estábamos juntos?


	12. Orange boy

**Orange boy.**

**Mickey.**

¿Qué coño estaban haciendo? Estaban poniendo vocecilla de idiotas buscando… ¿Qué? ¿Qué coño buscaban? "Oh, cariño, ¿Has encontrado un buen sitio donde esconderte?" ¡Lo que coño fuese que buscaban estaba dentro de un puto armario, no era el puto mejor sitio del mundo!

¿A qué me sonaba eso…?

Que me jodan.

– ¿Quieres un poco de zumo de naranja, precioso? – Ah… El niño negro. El hermano pequeño de Ian. ¿Qué coño hacía ahí dentro…? Fiona lo cogió en brazos mientras el de los ojos saltones le pellizcaba los mofletes. Al menos a él no se le quedarían rojos si tiraban muy fuerte… ¿No? ¿O sí?

– No queda. – Dije con la garrafa de zumo aún en la mano. Yo mismo me lo había acabado hacía unos segundos. Le enseñé la botella vacía agitándola en el aire y me giré para hacerme un tazón de cereales.

Está bien, después de todo esto, la pregunta más interesante de todas: ¿Qué coño hacía en casa de los Gallagher? Y en gayumbos. Bien. No quería ver a la puta de mi mujer ni a su maldito hijo. Que les jodiesen. Que les diesen por el culo a los dos… A ver si con suerte podía crecer rapidito y llevar algo de dinero en casa… Joder, otra puta boca que alimentar, como si no tuviésemos ya bastante…

– Oye, ¿Puedes decirle a quien vaya a la tienda que traiga huevos y… tabasco? – El hermano pequeño, el retorcido… Carl creo que se llamaba, bajó las escaleras.

– ¿Ahora vives aquí?

– Problemas de pareja. Ian dijo que podía dormir en el suelo. – Me excusé… Siquiera sé porqué coño lo hice. Cogí una cuchara y mezclé los cereales con la leche.

– Esto no es un albergue. – Dijo el que se había estado tirando a mi hermana hasta hacía poco, con el monito negro entre las manos.

– Claro que no, un puto albergue tiene mejor presión de agua.

**\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o O o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Ian: **

Dios… Estaba agotado aún. Pero tenía que levantarme. Necesitaba tomarme un café… O algo que me activase. Lo había dado todo durante la noche; no solo en la cama con Mick, también en el trabajo. Escuché como alguien subía por las escaleras y me estiré, desperezándome. Era hora de arreglar las santas escaleras, sonaban como un cráneo al pisarlo… Jesús… Mickey me estaba pegando su bestialidad.

– De acuerdo, amigo, vamos a vestirte. – Era Lip. Subía con Liam en brazos. Aproveché para incorporarme y quedarme sentado, cerrando mucho los ojos, haciendo que me sonase la espalda. Cuando abrí los ojos me topé con el sol de la calle en la cara, pues la ventana estaba abierta y la persiana levantada. Tuve que cerrarlos de nuevo enseguida y taparme con una mano – Mierda. – Me quejé. Arrastrando el trasero por la cama me moví, sentándome al borde de la cama, buscando mis pantalones.

– ¿Una noche larga? – Preguntó Lip que se había puesto de cuclillas a mi lado para ponerle la ropa de vestir al enano.

– Salí del trabajo a las… Dos, más o menos. Oye, ¿Hay café abajo?

– Sí, sí.

Me puse los pantalones, me froté la cara con las manos y me puse en pie, abrochándome el botón de éste.

– Así qué… Mickey sigue aquí. – Sabía por donde iría esa conversación, ahora tendría que evitarla.

– Sí. – Dije animado, casi parecí sorprendido yo mismo de decirlo en voz alta. Mickey seguía aquí.

– ¿Por cuánto tiempo? – Lo que yo decía. A penas había pasado una noche conmigo y ya le estaban echando… Cuando Lip se traía a todas esas tías, incluso a mi mejor amiga, para follar, yo no le decía nada, al contrario, muchas veces le había tapado. Además, ¿Qué era ahora? ¿Alguien responsable, o qué? Era bastante gracioso verle actuar como si fuese padre.

– Eh… - Dije sin saber qué responder realmente. Cogí una sudadera y la estiré con las manos, entretenido.

– ¿Crees que es una buena idea? – Ni tenía ganas de esa conversación, ni sabía qué responder, así que salí por patas nada más soltar lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza.

– Mmmmmmmm… ¡Café!

**\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o O o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Mickey:**

¿Qué estaba haciendo el zanahorio? Se estaba cortando los pantalones del ejército… Mejor, eso significaba que no iba a volver a utilizarlos.

– Hey, ¿Qué estás haciendo?

– Me hago unos pantalones cortos. Ya sabes. Para el trabajo.

– Los trolls del pub tienen la fantasía del general Patton, ¿eh? – Dije con diversión, sentándome en el sillón, cogiendo una revista que había sobre la mesa. Una puta excusa para quedarme por ahí cerca.

– Se acerca más al Equipo Seis SEAL. – Respondió con esa maldita sonrisa ladeada, sin mirarme. Alguien llamó a la puerta, fue Ian quien se acercó a abrir.

– ¿Dónde está? – Dijo esa puta voz… Dios. Puto. Santo. Tenía ese puto acento clavado en el maldito cerebro. Rodé los ojos sin moverme, sin siquiera mirar a la puta que se acercaba hasta mí con ese puto… mocoso entre los brazos. Se me escapó la mirada y miré al niño, con gesto contraído. Mierda. ¿Ese maldito crío era mío? No dijo nada y eso me puso de los malditos nervios, así que hablé yo.

– ¿Qué coño quieres?

– ¿Tu herrmana sabes donde estás pero no la madrre de tu hijo? – Solté la revista. No podía con esa tía, en serio. Era como un puto grano en el culo. Escuché como Ian subía las escaleras y nos dejaba solos. Eso me tocó las pelotas, por lo que me levanté, pasándome el dorso de la mano por la nariz, fastidiado - ¿Cuándo vuelves a casa?

– No vuelvo a casa. – Le di la espalda mientras me alejaba, en dirección a la puta cocina. Lo que fuese con tal de no verle la puta cara a ella y a ese niño.

– Tres kilos y medio – Sonreí irónico al escucharla, bajando la cabeza un segundo para aguantarme las ganas de mandarle a la mierda. La quería saltar los dientes de la puta boca – El peso de tu hijo, por si te interesa.

– Un puto gordo. – Dije sin interés. Escuchaba como me seguía como un puto pollo persigue a una gallina.

– Hago todo lo que puedo para que no se convierrta en un pedazo de mierda como tú.

– Sí. Estoy seguro de que le convertirás en un amable y honorable ciudadano ya que se la has chupado a muchos de ellos.

– Necesitamos dinero, recambios, carrito…

– ¡Pues ve a trabajar!

– Lo hago, pero no es suficiente para Raisa.

– ¿Quién coño es Raisa?

– Una de las chicas. Se quedó dorrmida usando Nail; tiene quemaduras de terrcer grado en el pubis, no puede trrabajar, así que cuida al bebé.

– Espera, espera. ¿Se supone que tengo que pagar a una puta para que haga de niñera? – Cogí el abrigo y me lo puse. Me largaba, donde coño fuese, pero no iba a escucharla más con ese puto acento. Vomitivo acento de mierda.

– Podrías cuidarlo tú.

– Tengo mejores cosas que hacer. – Volví a girarme, dirigiéndome de nuevo a la puerta.

– Sí, ¿Cómo qué? ¿Tenerr sexo por el culo con el chico zanahorria?

Zorra. Era una maldita hija de puta. Una maldita rusa con veneno en la puta sangre. Como sabía como tirarme de la jodida lengua la muy… Ahora entendía a su puto padre, cuando la vendió por cuatro putas cabras. Yo la habría vendido por dos.

Me giré, encarándome a ella, acercándome lo suficiente para no tener que alzar la voz demasiado. Alcé las cejas y gesticulé para que pudiese entenderme en mi puto idioma, sin una maldita duda.

– Cuidado con lo que dices. – Pero la zorra era dura de pelar.

– ¿Te crrees que me asustas? Erres una nenaza ucrraniana de sesenta kilos, ¿Qué dirrá tu padrre cuando salga de la cárrcel y le diga que pasas todo el día con el chico zanahorria, frotando vuestrras pollas? Te la cortará, y se la meterá por el ano a tu novio, justo por donde le gusta. – Apreté los labios, sin apartar la mirada de ella a pesar de todo – 500 dólares mañana o le llamo. – Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, yo no me moví. Me llevé una mano a la cara, abriendo las fosas nasales, sonriendo de los putos nervios. Hija de puta – ¿Quieres saber el nombre de tu hijo?

– Vete a la mierda. Ese es su puto nombre.

Me reventé los nudillos contra la puta encimera de los Gallagher.

**\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o O o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Fui a pedirle mi parte del negocio, ¿Y qué coño me dio? 200 dólares. ¿Qué coño iba a hacer con 200 dólares? ¿Cambiarle el puto primer pañal al puto mocoso de esa zorra rusa? Me largué lo suficientemente molesto tras la conversación. Al menos me invitó a un trago, al parecer el tío también había tenido un hijo… O algo así.

– Kev, eres el peor putero del mundo.

– ¿Eso es un insulto?

**\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o O o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Ian: **

El nuevo novio de Mandy me abrió la puerta. Jesús… Era un armario. Un armario negro y seguramente con una gran… Dios. Otra vez. Mickey me estaba pegando su forma de hablar, hasta de pensar. ¿Así eran siempre las cosas de pareja? Bueno, ¿Es que éramos una pareja? Sonreí al tipo y entré casi arrastrando la bolsa que tenía en las manos. Era un saco blanco con ropa que ya le había quedado pequeña a Liam. Cuando Svetlana fue a casa me di cuenta de que el niño tan solo estaba envuelto en un par de paños que seguramente no abrigarían nada… Podría ser de esa rusa, pero también era hijo de Mickey, y por alguna razón tenía ganas de protegerlo de alguna forma.

– Heeeey… Pensé que estabas ocupado jugando a las casitas con Mickey. – Dijo Mandy que estaba acabando de limpiar los platos, muy divertida. Apreté los labios con diversión; al fin podría hablar de ello, al fin todo se estaba dejando ver; podría hablar con Mandy sobre… Todo eso.

– Su mujer se pasó. - ¿A qué olía? ¿Era quemado…? Mmmm… Quizás no estaría mal cenar algo de pollo frito antes de ir al trabajo.

– Ajá… - Dijo Mandy tratando de llamar mi atención. La miré, dejando la bolsa en el suelo, alzando un poco las cejas.

– Con su hijo. ¿Crees que va a estar bien?

– ¿Mickey? ¿Por qué mierda tengo que saberlo?

– El bebé.

– Ah. Considerando que lo está cuidando una puta rusa de 20 años… Podría ser peor.

– Hace mucho frío. – Me senté en una de las sillas, metiendo las manos dentro de la bolsa, palpando toda esa ropa – Lo trajo a nuestra casa con solo unas telas. – Saqué una camiseta y se la enseñé – Son algunas cosas de Liam. ¿Te asegurarás de que esté abrigado? – Volví a meter la camiseta en la bolsa y me levanté; iba a llegar tarde al trabajo. Mandy se acercó, incluso me pareció notar que bajó un poco la voz. Echó un ojo a su novio, que seguía entretenido con… Ajá… Algo con chispas… Por eso olía a quemado…

Esto, eso. Echó un ojo a su novio y me preguntó.

– ¿Qué tal está Lip?

– No le digas a la mujer de Mickey de donde lo has sacado, ¿De acuerdo?

– Está bien, pero, ¡oye! – Tuve que girarme de nuevo, pues Mandy tiraba de mi mano tratando de frenarme, y lo consiguió – ¿Está Lip en casa?

– Viene y va, pero está. Sobre todo la mayoría de las noches. – No quería hablar de Lip con Mandy, sabía que le había hecho daño. Que había estado muy jodida por culpa de mi hermano, y de alguna manera… Me sentía mal con eso. Mierda, Mandy era mi mejor amiga. – Tengo que irme a trabajar, ¿está bien? Nos vemos. – Besé su mejilla y me fui, sin olvidarme de ese pollo frito antes de llegar al trabajo.

**\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o O o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Mickey:**

Ya me estaba poniendo jodidamente nervioso. Tardaba más de lo normal, joder, ¿y sí se había ido con algún puto viejo a… a hacer quién coño sabe qué? No estaba en su puta casa y solía ser puntual. Me encendí un cigarro y fumé, sin poder dejar de moverme, mirando a todos los lados, cerrando y abriendo la mano libre dentro de mi bolsillo. Al fin apareció. Joder. Qué puto alivio sentí.

– Eh, ¿Dónde coño has estado?

– Jesús… – Le escuché decir en voz baja. Capullo. ¡Encima le iba a molestar! ¡Con un par de huevos!

– Fui a tu puñetera casa y no estabas. – Le señalé con el cigarro entre mis dedos.

– Empieza mi turno. – Dijo sin parar de caminar.

– Eh, oye, ¿No tendrás algo de dinero? – La verdad es que no me costó soltarlo.

– Unos cuantos dólares, ¿Por qué?

– Necesito más que esa mierda… - Para ser exactos, 300 putos dólares más.

– ¿Para qué?

– La perra de mi mujer se cree que le debo algo. – Claro que no le iba a decir que me tenía cogido por los huevos… esa puta rusa chantajista. – Como si fuera el único que ha soltado todo dentro de ella. – Le di una calada al cigarro, nervioso.

– ¡Chicos!

¿Pero qué…? ¿Pero qué cojones…? Me giré, frunciendo el ceño, mirando a ese marica que asomaba medio cuerpo a través de la ventana de su coche blanco.

– ¿Una vuelta alrededor de la manzana? – Dijo el puto soplanucas. Eso me tocó las pelotas.

– ¿Te parecemos una pareja de maricones a la venta? – Volví a mirar a Ian, que había dejado escapar una sonrisa divertida. No me hacía ni puta gracia – Que te jodan… – Murmuré.

– ¿Sí? – Me giré al escuchar eso último. Agitando las manos respondí.

– ¡Esto no es Macy, puta de mierda! ¡No estás viendo escaparates!

– Estás en Boystown, en la puerta de un lugar llamado "Cuento de Hadas"…

– ¿POR QUÉ NO TE VAS A LA MIERDA ANTES DE QUE VAYA Y TE PARTA LA PUTA COLUMNA? – Maldito mariposón de mierda, le iba a partir la cara, los putos dientes contra el bordillo. Cogí un puñado de nieve que había cerca de la puerta y se la lancé contra el cristal – ¡Sí, vete yendo, puto palomo cojo! – El tío arrancó. Me paré unos segundos, con las cejas alzadas, y me giré para mirar a Ian, que estaba en silencio mirándome. Tenía una sonrisa divertida en los labios – Piensa que puede comprar todo lo que quiere por tener un puto rolex y un clase S. – Me excusé. Le di otra calada al cigarro y soltando el humo por la boca volví a hablar – ¿Esta mierda te pasa a menudo?

– Tooodas las noches. – Contestó con diversión, retomando su camino hacia ese puto garito de bujarras. Entonces algo se me pasó por la cabeza…

– ¿Con tipos ricos? – Pregunté alzando la voz.

– ¡Teeengo que ir al trabajo!

– Eh, eh, oye, espera. – Dije molesto. Me hizo caso… Tenía una idea para conseguir algo de pasta. – Dile a tu jefe que te vas a casa porque estás enfermo.

– ¿Enfermo?

– Sí, lo que sea. Dile que tienes… sida. Yo que coño sé.


	13. Lo hago por ti, capullo

**Lo hago por ti, capullo.**

**IAN:**

"Abogados procesalistas de América", Conferencia de Chicago.

Siquiera yo sabía qué era aquello… Solo sabía que lo que había en los bolsillos de uno de los tipos de ese lugar, era lo que había en los bolsillos de toda mi calle de Canaryville. Mucho dinero. Era lo que Mickey quería, ¿no? Lo necesitaba para pagar a su mujer… Para a saber qué… La verdad es que no me paré demasiado a preguntármelo, vi una oportunidad de abandonar la rutina y divertirme un poco. Cierto es que hacía bastante tiempo que no cometía una de esas locuras como las que hacía cuando estaba con Mónica… Esta vez Mickey iba a ser el cabecilla del plan.

Me encantaba ese teatro. Me sentía como una auténtica estrella de cine, el centro de las miradas. Era joven, llamativo… No sé, ¿Mi pelo naranja influiría en la forma de mirar de esas personas? Pero noté la mirada que buscaba cuando me llevé la primera y última copa de la noche a los labios. Ese tío de pelo blanco me estaba mirando de una forma distinta a la que todos lo hacían… Se había fijado en mí tal y como necesitaba que se fijase. Cualquiera hubiese valido, pero fue él. Mostrando mis dotes teatrales y aguantando la risa por dentro (sin un atisbo de ella en la fachada) dejé la copa de cristal y me levanté. Me acerqué a ese tío que olía… Olía como la gran mayoría de los tíos que trataban de meterme mano en el Cuento de Hadas… ¿Sería verdad eso de que tenía un extraño imán para los viejos? ¿Mickey tendría razón? No le miré, ni él me miró a mí, siguió apoyado en la barra, acabando su copa cada vez con más rapidez… Se había dado cuenta de mi presencia. Estaba muy seguro. Hablé con casi autoridad, claro:

– Tengo una habitación arriba.

– Vas sin rodeos, ¿eh?

– Sé lo que quiero. ¿Y tú?

Y el Óscar es para… tan-ta-ta-cháaaaaaaan… ¡Ian Gallagher! No pude contenterlo más y sonreí suavemente, conforme con mi interpretación, aprovechando que no podía verme.

Rápido le tuve pisándome los talones.

Sin dirigirnos una sola palabra abrí la habitación y entró tras de mí. Esta parte no me hacía tanta gracia, pero estaba aguantando. Todo sería por colaborar en la causa de Mickey…

– ¿Te gusta duro?

Preguntó el tipo a mi espalda. Me senté al borde de la cama y me quité la camisa.

– Lo que sea que a ti te guste. – Dije con el tono más amable que pude poner. Ladeé la cabeza y le vi. Ya estaba en calzoncillos, como yo. Me agarró por el brazo y me empujó hacia la cama; lo logró, por supuesto, no opuse resistencia. Apoyé la cabeza en la almohada y me quedé quieto el escaso segundo en el que tardó en romperse la tranquilidad para nuestra pobre víctima.

– ¡Di queso, hijo de puta! – El flash iluminó la habitación. Mickey había salido del armario… Mmm… No metafóricamente… Aunque no estaría mal… ¿No…? Lo que quería decir… Mickey había salido del armario y nos había sacado una foto en esa situación taaaan comprometida como en la que estábamos.

– ¿Qué demonios…? – Escuché el puñetazo que le atestó en la cara, seguido un quejido. Aproveché para levantarme y coger la camisa mientras miraba como el tipo se retorcía de dolor.

– Oye… Esto es un Bulgari. – Dijo Mickey cogiendo el reloj que acababa de quitarse el tío que gimoteaba sobre la cama – Son unos… doscientos en efectivo. – Agitó el reloj en dirección al hombre y añadió – Bonito reloj, tío. – Sonreí apretando los labios.

– ¿Qué está pasando? – Preguntó el tío confuso. De pronto se incorporó y se puso en pie - ¡Voy a llamar a la puta policía!

– Sí, haz eso… ¿Qué crees que pensarán Claire y la pequeña Eleanor de la foto que acabo de hacer? – Dejé la camisa para luego, me puse los pantalones mientras escuchaba lo que Mickey decía. Lo decía con un ego tan exagerado que me estaba muriendo por no reírme en voz alta. Me estaba hasta excitando…

– ¿Quién…? – Preguntó el hombre aún confuso, pero sin moverse del sitio.

– Cualesquiera que sean sus putos nombres. – Mickey estaba mirando el móvil de nuestra víctima; al parecer había una foto de dos niñas que serían sus hijas… Qué listo. ¿Hay alguna cosa que pueda darle más miedo a un hombre con hijos que fallar a estos…? Bueno, sí, si se apellidaban Gallagher. Si se apellidaba Gallagher le importaba una auténtica mierda.

– ¿Vas a hacerle algo? – Pregunté con curiosidad. Mickey parecía muy centrado en lo que hacía.

– Solo si tengo que hacerlo. – Me abroché los pantalones y miré al tipo que no sabía donde esconderse. – Oye, es su culpa por vivir una mentira, ¿de acuerdo? – Ni que le hubiese reprochado nada… Mick le lanzó su cartera y el tipo tuvo que agacharse a recogerla – Oye, tú, ¿Por qué no hacemos un viajecito abajo? Vamos al cajero. – Se fue acercando a él, el tipo pareció recomponerse. Me apoyé en la cómoda y me crucé de brazos aún con el torso el descubierto. Tan solo miraba y escuchaba.

– Si vas a coger mi dinero, lo menos que puedes hacer es que el marica me la chupe. – Apreté los labios y sonreí con diversión, bajando la mirada. Cuando la alcé miré a Mickey, y todo lo que pude pensar fue "Se va a arrepentir de haber dicho eso". Mick se guardó la cartera en el bolsillo, me miró y habló con tranquilidad.

– ¿Es todo lo que piensas que es? ¿Un marica?

– Me calentó las pelotas, me las puso azules. – Dijo el tipo con chulería. Alcé la mirada de nuevo y volví a mirar a Mickey. Quería ver aquello.

– ¿Lo hizo? – Siquiera le dio tiempo a contestar; la rodilla de Mickey había hundido los pobres testículos del tío hacia dentro. Le había dado un buen rodillazo que le hizo doblarse. La satisfacción de ver que Mickey me miraba mientras trataba de hacer que el tipo no se cayese al suelo era indescriptible… Era como que me gritase a su modo "Lo hago por ti, capullo". Le soltó y el tío se ayudó de la cama para no caer al suelo. – Ahora las tienes azules y moradas.

**\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o O o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**LIP GALLAGHER:**

– Aquí están tus favoritas… Tortitas de plátano. – Tener que hacer el desayuno antes de ir a la universidad no era tan coñazo como parecía, era… Desconectar. La verdad es que aún no me fiaba de Fiona y prefería quedarme yo a cargo de Liam hasta que todo… No sé, hasta que todo se tranquilizase.

– ¡Me encantan las tortitas de plátano! – Ahí estaba otra vez Mickey Milkovich. ¿En qué estaba pensando Ian? Ya llevaba varias noches en nuestra casa, es más, daba gracias a que normalmente dormía en la Universidad, no quería escuchar lo que esos dos hacían bajo las sábanas… Fruncí el ceño cuando me fijé bien en él.

– ¿Es esa mi camiseta? – Volví tras los fuegos. Tendrían que darme unas cuantas medallas de oro; a ser el primer Gallagher que había pisado la Universidad, a ser un buen y lucrativo hermano prodigio y, la más importante… A cocinillas. Estaba aprendiendo más en esos meses que en toda mi vida.

– Sí, no he traído ropa para cambiarme… ¿Hay café? – Mickey tenía un buen taco de pasta entre las manos.

– Oh, siéntete como en casa. – Dije irónico mientras secaba unas cuantas cucharillas de desayuno.

– ¿Algún problema? Esto debería cubrir más que unas galletas, idiota. – Mientras le servía el zumo de melocotón a Liam pude mirar por el rabillo del ojo como dejaba un buen puñado de dólares sobre la mesa – Espero que estés feliz de quitarle comida de la boca a mi bebé – Eso me hizo gracia.

– Oh, sí, ¿Cómo está tu chaval? – Pregunté a sabiendas de la respuesta.

– ¿Cómo coño voy a saberlo? – Sonreí divertido.

Ian apareció entonces por las escaleras. Llevaba un chándal y parecía bastante animado. Como un hiperactivo tras días sin tomar su pastilla.

– Hey, tú. – Le saludé.

– Hey, hola, ¿Te vienes a correr? – Dijo enérgico mientras se abrochaba la chaqueta. Saqué le resto de tortitas de la sartén mientras respondí.

– Eh… no, no. Ya sabes. Prefiero los carcinógenos antes que las endorfinas… - Sonreí como pude, pero no le quité ojo de encima. Ian cogió una tortita del plato que había puesto en la mesa, el que su noviete custodiaba. – Oye, ¿Has visto a Fiona?

– Ya se ha ido. – Respondió sin mirarme. Se acercó a la percha de la puerta del jardín trasero y comenzó a buscar entre las cosas que colgaban – Oye, ¿Has pensado en volver al instituto?

– ¿Dónde está mi gorro? Hace frío fuera. – No me estaba prestando atención. No solo porque el tema no le llamaba demasiado la atención, estaba actuando raro otra vez… – ¡Oye! ¿Qué piensas de los juegos online? – Otra vez me cambiaba de tema y parecía no darse cuenta de ello – World Of Warcraft, Second Life…

– ¿Te refieres a jugar a ellos…? – Se rió mientras masticaba. Seguía buscando su gorro, y me estaba mareando de tanto ir de un lado a otro. Yo seguía estático, mirando lo que hacía. Esa situación… me era tan sumamente familiar qué…

– No, no. Me refiero al negocio de los juegos online. Ya sabes… Los juegos multijugador online son el futuro – Se acercó a mí y comenzó a hablarme muy en serio, enfatizando sus palabras con movimientos de su mano derecha – He leído todo acerca de eso en una revista. – Se retiró otra vez. Tuve que pestañear, confuso, _"¿Qué coño haces, Ian?"_ \- ¿Piensas que sería bueno en eso?

– Eh… No… ¡No sé! – Dije al fin reaccionando, tratando de seguirle el ritmo. Me asomé al salón, ya estaba en la puerta principal, me hablaba alzando la voz para poder escucharle.

– Sí. Yo creo que sería bueno – De espaldas a mí seguía moviendo los brazos de un lado a otro, sin parar – ¿Sabes? Tengo muchas ideas para juegos. – Me crucé de brazos bajo el marco de la puerta de la cocina cuando dejé de verle puesto que estaba en la entrada de la puerta… Pero rápido volvió a salir, dando una vuelta sobre sí mismo para volver a su posición anterior – ¡Aquí está! – Sacudió el gorro y volvió a caminar, retrocediendo de inmediato para mirarme – ¡Hey! ¿Estás seguro de que no te quieres venir? Doce kilómetros. – Estaba en shock. Tardé en contestar, aún tratando de entender lo que estaba pasando con mi hermano…

– Eh… no, estoy bien. – Se encogió de hombros y salió por la puerta, cerrando con un golpe. No me moví durante unos segundos, mirando cualquier punto de la pared, digiriendo todo aquello. Finalmente me giré para mirar a Mickey y pude percatarme de que éste había girado la cabeza hacia el frente de golpe, evitando el contacto visual.

Estaba seguro de que no era el único que pensaba que algo raro estaba pasando en la cabeza de mi hermano.

**\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - o O o - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**MICKEY:**

La casa de los Gallagher se quedó sola. No sabía donde coño se había metido Ian… Empezaba a tocarme las pelotas eso de que tardase el doble de lo habitual tras cada una de sus putas salidas. Necesitaba fumarme un cigarro y tranquilizarme si no quería partirle las piernas a la primera persona que pasase por delante mía antes de volver al maldito Alibi, donde Kevs me esperaba. Y la zorra. Y un buen vaso de whisky mañanero. Pero un gran nubarrón negro envuelto en un chándal barato se acercaba. El puto Kenyatta frenó su forma de andar al estilo "nigga":

– ¿Qué quieres? – Pregunté sin ganas, sin apartarme el cigarro de los labios.

– Mandy. ¿Estuvo aquí anoche?

– ¿No estuvo contigo?

– No, yo estuve trabajando. Estuve llamando a vuestra casa pero nadie me respondió. Después llamé a su móvil y me dijo que estaba en casa. ¿Está con Lip?

– ¿Sumaste dos y dos, eh? – Dije divertido, retirando el cigarro de mis labios para hablar – Bien por ti, Einstein. – Le di una nueva calada al cigarro.

– ¿Está aquí el hijo de puta?

– No, el gilipollas está en la Universidad. – Ese ojos de sapo nunca me había caído demasiado bien… Le vendría bien una buena patada en el culo. Solté el humo por la boca al ver que el cuernudo no decía nada, alzando las cejas hablé – Es un lugar grande con muchos edificios. La gente va allí para aprender… Bah, no te preocupes de ello. – Me moví, me estaban esperando y no podía entretenerme más con el idiota ese.

– Eh, tío, ¿Dónde está?

– West Maxwell. – Dije sin girarme. Entonces caí en algo. Divertido le miré y se paró - ¡Hey! ¿Tienes pensado darle una paliza a cada tipo que ha estado con Mandy? – Retomé mis pasos antes de girarme – Te van a doler los jodidos brazos.


End file.
